Medicine
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: Lost in a new world Kagome struggles to keep it together after being discarded twice in the past. With the well rejecting her she begins to slowly lose her purpose in life and then two events sent her fleeing from Suna. How will the Kazekage help her if he even can?
1. Chapter 1

Before you read you might want a box of tissue just for a little bit and then you might need it again for another reason later… just saying. Another surprise story while I work on getting the creative juices going for Chapter 17… it's started, just barely, and 18 is too… that will be a tear jerker… sorry and yet I'm not since it gives things much more feeling and depth. If you remember, Yashamaru taught Gaara about pain of the heart and body, the different medicine each needs so this story will somewhat revolve around that.

Medicine

Chapter 1

It wasn't fair she thought.

She did her duty and was as good of a daughter and friend she could be but she was stuck with this situation after all of that. It was InuYasha first who had come to her a month after Naraku's defeat and finally came forward with his decision and she was not the choice he made and soon after she was requested by Sesshoumaru to journey with him so she may teach him of the future. He rarely called her by name but at least called her the respectful title of Priestess usually and though she had grown used to him it had still hurt because she wants to be acknowledged as Kagome, a person with feelings but constantly being called by something other than her name had begun to do something to her.

It was at first easy to ignore, almost like where a stone hits the windshield and chips it but without care it will eventually form cracks that will eventually splinter, rendering the windshield into an unusable mess. Her heart has slowly felt like that but it was even greater than that, she is losing her sense of self, her ability to remain stable and just as InuYasha casted her from his side shortly after her usefulness ended, Sesshoumaru had done the same and she felt it begin to bend, weakening from the stress but yet to snap. Something began to move inside her and she did not understand what as her sense of worth continued to feel weighed down and crushed underfoot.

Nothing could prepare her for the fact that instead of returning home to her loving Mother, who will let her rest in a hot bath giver her jasmine tea to help soothe her tormented heart and mind, she instead ended up in a whole new era where she was then taken in by a village of shinobi. Though feeling borderline devastated she continued to prevail as the Kazekage had others see if she is capable of learning their techniques or doing something for the village but as her chakra continued to remain dormant they tried seeing if her current abilities would be of use.

He had for the most part taken her under his wing and taught her things but she proved too clumsy with their tools that he soon moved past that. They tried finding ways to draw her chakra out and build up her stores but she couldn't get it out from under the seeming seal that has been placed on it. She had studied obediently hoping to be of some worth in a place that is so foreign to her. Something to divert her attention and energy elsewhere but as they came to the last avenue, healing, she thought she had finally found it as she proved to be an adept healer until a certain incident occurred, one she couldn't and does not know what the end result of but she does remember being asked to help save a man's life. He had suffered a bad leg wound from a poisoned weapon and that wasn't even the extent to his injuries.

She had been so focused and sure that she could do it, wanting to prove it for the world to see as she began to feel like she is losing her purpose and _that_ she couldn't stomach the thought of happening. For so many grueling minutes she had focused, unaware of the aqua eyes that watched her. The man's heartrate dropped to twenty, they began trying to bring it back up and with a last ditch attempt she gave it everything she had not hearing the alarm of the medic staff around her or Gaara's command. The room lit up with her power and she did not know the end result because she was flat out cold.

He called her into his office a few days later after she has recovered simply telling her, "I'm giving you a monthly allowance until you can figure something else out," he informed her, eyes that would be piercing her would have been more of a comfort than the bland gaze he gave her.

"But I-," she attempted to say anything that would stop the inevitable from happening, wanting to understand what had happened, what wrong she did.

"No," he said shortly, "You are dismissed."

The entire time he had not once even called her by name or looked like he was even truly acknowledging her. Biting her tongue from the cry she wanted to let out that instead echoed in her head and resounded in her heart, she bowed and left as she began to walk away as if walking the path of her own destruction, never catching the way those aqua eyes had changed the second she turned her back and left the room. Her body felt like it was trembling almost like it is on a countdown to a total malfunction as she entered those desert streets and began to notice people are looking at her odd and whispering. Trying hard to ignore the sudden change of atmosphere she walked home with pained breaths, feeling her chest constrict under the pressure it took to keep the scream inside her throat from coming out.

Carefully the door was shut and she was alone, so terribly alone again. The choked sob came and she felt like a failure as her feet guided her just inside her bedroom where she crumpled to the floor. She shook, becoming angry and filled with rage directed at herself. 'I can't,' she demanded, 'this won't be _that_ end,' she declared as a crack began to form, spreading out as if an ice shelf about to sever a chunk off, sending it to the freezing ocean depths below. "I won't let it," she hissed as her power rose around her form and as if her power had materialized, it pulled the seal off her chakra and they _**exploded**_.

The whole building _shuddered_ , her windows _shattered_ with the sudden blast of raw power as it went over the village like a tsunami. People were thrown back, every window gone as it **rumbled** through with the power of an earthquake sending shockwaves through the ground until everything went still and her eyes looked up in horror at what she had just so carelessly done. Dust floated heavy in the air as she took in the aftermath as her apartment was wide open with wind howling through, her walls decimated and furniture simply gone. " _No_ ," she choked out with a sob and looked at the damage outside as her upset grew and tears streamed down her cheeks. Then like a scared child she ran as a new blast of power surged through her, just a streak of her pale lilac and blue powers as she crossed rooftops until she easily ascended the walls of the valley and jumped.

Her feet hit the ground running and she ran until she was miles away from the village, until her power surge finally left her and she dropped on to the ground exhausted but not done. With more effort than she is used to doing so, she gained her footing and continued to stumble forward for a few miles more as her feet drugged through the sand in her persistence to keep going, never planning to turn back after what she had just done. The sun dropped low in the sky, the temperatures decreasing rapidly as she panted out white breaths of air. Her body though was already numbed and did little to bring it to her notice when her mind had become dull to physical feelings.

Stumbling forth she could make out the ruins of a few buildings in front of her as she picked up her head. Barely grabbing what remained of a doorway she went to step in and tripped landing on her palms. Physically and mentally exhausted she crawled and practically dragged her worn out body to lie under what remained of the roof before finally collapsing on the sand covered floor. It still hurt to breathe and absently she wondered why but didn't go much further than that fleeting thought.

In her mind she began to realize as she lie on the floor that it is gone, done, and over. She had not become fond of Sesshoumaru in a romantic sense but had come to care for him, Gaara though; she had stupidly begun to sport feelings for and they had begun to grow deep as she helplessly began to fall in love with him. Now it is all done she realized over and over again, remembering her final minutes in the village he holds dear and she just harmed.

The crack spread further and created more cracks, splintering out as she asked herself, 'Why,' repeatedly. Her mind and heart in turmoil as she looked at her new circumstances of being completely alone and she wondered just what he and the village might do if they chose to pursue her. Part of her decided she didn't care. It had become too much and her mind turned against her with every single time InuYasha had called her stupid, wench, jewel shard detector, Kikyo, weak, bitch, and then when he decided to not choose her even though Kikyo was gone and only a month after the defeat of Naraku. It wasn't like he said, "I'm sorry but you're my best friend," it was just him not choosing her and then leaving her there on the hillside as if he could walk away and not look back ever again.

Sesshoumaru, well she could get over that to some degree because her heart wasn't focused on him in a romantic light but as she went to school and then spent weekends and breaks traveling with him she had thought he had come to care for her to some extent. Shortly after turning seventeen when the months grew cold and she had little more to teach him of his interests he had abruptly ended things, not even sparing her hardly a glance when he came to visit Rin. Feeling hurt and to some extent betrayed by the both of them, she had stumbled in the cold to the well, planning to spend time at home but instead landed in a scorching desert at the bottom of a well that would not let her pass through. She had partially held on to the fact she knows her family loves her even if they did not really need her but it was a comfort that she had clung to every time she had jumped in that well over the course of three days before she realized they might have been ripped away from her for good.

Desperately she wanted to know what she did to deserve this fate, to deserve being severed from her loved ones and slowly feel like the girl she once knew had slipped away as she became this woman clinging to every possible chance of ever being needed or feel loved again. Banging her fists on the ground as tears poured out she screamed, "Why?!"

"What did I do wrong? Why can't I go home? WHY DO I STILL EXIST?!"

…Her mind stilled after that last scream as her own words echoed inside her head… and she felt her breath caught in her throat. Her existence, it had lost meaning…

That purpose she once held had shattered as she sat there, the shattered fragments turning to dust and being blown away by the wind. Sitting on her knees she fell on to her rump as the pale moon shone overhead, its chilling presence bathing her in its light as she sat there blankly with not a thought in her head, an unusual feat for a girl that had once been so bubby and cheerful, the heart of the group.

As the temperatures plummeted her powers rose up without her willing them as they sought to keep her warm and her body temperature elevated in a healthy range. She held no feeling towards it though, she simply couldn't feel anything as she stared ahead until she finally leaned back against a partial wall of the building and simply waited but she knew not for what specifically.

That night had grown old eventually as she rested when her body still forced the demand on her. Her footprints became partially obscured as the hours passed by and she remained unaffected, going in and out of consciousness as she continued to simply just wait. If something needs her, it will come regardless of what that something would be. How does one live for centuries when she has not even reached two decades? What will become of her? She is somewhere in a vast desert, it could go on for days yet she had no clue as to how big it really is. Will she simply just sit here until death and eventually be claimed by the sand? Those apathetic thoughts drifted into her mind but she has yet to feel a thing from them as the sun passed overhead.

Nothing could bring her to even twitch a finger as her mind slowly pressed thoughts on her, imagining the various ways her life might end and most of them with not a soul in sight. Eyes shifting to the pouch strapped to her thigh she stared at it remembering what is inside but trying to decide if it is even worth the effort. "Does it really matter how I die at this point," she whispered as an ounce of feeling began to come back to her and with it came the sorrow. Eyes looking forward once again she thought over her options and realized she doesn't want to go back to any village or anything in general. She now wants to be alone because inside her she could feel the powers churning recharged in power and waiting to lash out once again. "I will eventually die anyways so should I just speed up the process…" she questioned herself feeling undecided.

Back in Suna he couldn't believe the amount of power that surged forth and after another shockwave of different depth he realized it is _powers_. Coming from his office he appeared on the rooftops eyes looking out over everything as glass burst from windows and he had to focus his chakra into his feet as more shockwaves came forth. Blocking his eyes with his arm for a moment until everything stilled he focused on the epicenter knowing who it had been without a doubt. Before he could even decide to take action or what action to take he could barely make out her form as she fled the village in a comet like burst. Even miles away he could feel it until she finally faded from his senses.

He had been unsure of what action to take a few days ago when she had that burst of power in the hospital. It had not been destructive, in fact the exact opposite. Everyone in the hospital had been cured or healed to a full extent. It did come at an expense, one that nearly took her life and he worried as she was then the one being saved instead. Knowing without a doubt that she would be determined to pull such a feat again, he chose to not tell her anything and wanting to remain firm in his resolve for the sake of her life, he requested her presence to the office and made sure she understood he has nothing she can do. He almost gave in, completely wavered when she began to plead but he cut her off with a sharper voice than he meant to use on her. The distance that was suddenly between them was hard to bear and he felt guilty but he did not want to make the mistakes of the village's past and have others discover her.

Now as he looked up ahead of him at the disappearing footprints in her desperate flee from the village, he realized he may have been wrong in that decision and it will be up to him to correct it. Flying upon his sand he could remember that sudden look in her eyes, one that resounded in him as a distant ache from all the way back in his childhood. He could have and should have at least told her that she almost died and that is why; it could have and most likely would have kept that pain from shining in her eyes as he just unknowingly inflicted a pain that threatened to consume her further.

Maybe he should have explained at least anything about the decisions he had made that might have stopped her from this pain. He should have recognized the signs and paid more attention to them but he hadn't because she was always so determined and seemingly happy that it helped push others along as well. The amount he does know about her isn't very much when it comes to her past, she always turned away from his eyes and just said that her journey had come to a close and she was just looking to go home. Something must have happened but he didn't know what and she looked determined to keep on trying again and again. She is a good archer, of that he knows but her skills are practically useless since her priestess powers have yet to hurt a soul. When it became clear that the instructors at the academy were running out of ideas and ways to turn her into a shinobi, he stepped in because he could see she just will not give up so easily.

It was then he began to get a little too involved but he couldn't help it. After a few months of her being with the instructors he became her instructor and with confirmation that she does indeed have chakra he decided to find a way to release it since unlike his body hers just stayed right where it is in the torso. She has spiritual energy that manifests into her purifying powers and other abilities and she is physically fit but to the level of a beginner genin. Without chakra she can't pass that level unless she focuses on taijutsu which she is not very talented in but had taken it on with determination like everything else until his feelings began to get in the way of things as another few months had gone by and he realized that they have spent nine months in total on her with no results. With only one last avenue to check he suggested healing, her powers may not be able to hurt them but it is possible they could be healed by them and her ability to heal proved to be strong and then he found out that she was in surgery trying to help save a man's life. The end result: the poison was purified, the wounds healed, his chakra replenish, and his life no longer at risk… he left that very same day but she was then in critical condition.

He had struggled with his budding feelings for the woman, watched her perform things not even Tsunade herself could do, and then she was lying on the hospital bed dying. Time and time again they had to resuscitate her; it pained him to great lengths to watch with no ability to help. That is when he came to the decision that he refuses to let her keep going forward with this and it was a selfish decision on his part but he felt it was for the best. She will not be a medic or a shinobi, she will have to find something else because he will not be able to stand seeing her in this condition or not knowing when it might happen again. Something in her must have snapped after that, he didn't know she would take it so hard but it could have been the way he went about it that had pushed her over the edge. If he had known she would take it so hard he may never have said it but he did and now she is gone.

Sitting there after yesterday had been such a crushing day she felt like a failure. How could she ever face Lord Gaara again? She never wants to and she doesn't even want to put the effort into finding another living soul and simply couldn't. Her body felt like it had deteriorated after that frantic run. Some of that pain has ebbed away but she remained weak in every aspect and figured she would die the same way. Looking at that pouch she finally moved her hand over to pull back the flap and grab out a kunai, watching as the moon glinted off of it on her second night. She waited because she could feel that something is indeed coming. Off in the distance she could see that sand storm coming but there is more to it than just sand, her senses told her so and should it choose to, it will kill her of that she had no doubt due to her fragile state. Only because of her powers could she even keep functioning. Looking straight at the coming storm she felt like death is about to come her way.

'So why,' her mind asked once again. 'Why do I struggle now when things used to come so easy? Is this the price I pay after having it so and wearing my heart on my sleeve for so long? Why am I alone after doing so much good for others?' Her eyes turned towards the heavens as if waiting for an answer or some sign to appear but all she could see and hear is that coming storm and the fact that something is in it and she has no choice but to simply wait as she scooted closer to the corner so she may rest her head. Any minute now it will be upon her and this will be her moment of truth.

The wind picked up around her, growing more furious as the seconds passed by and whipping her hair around in her face. The tiny granules of sand assaulted every bit of flesh they could hit feeling like thousands of needles poking her soft skin. Moving to face away from the assault she could still feel a sense of foreboding in the air. Her body protested with her movements and the assault it is undergoing and as the atmosphere grew heavy around her she felt blinding pain tear into her back as she was suddenly impaled. Instead of it pulling out she found herself going airborne as it whipped her backwards. Landing on the sand as the storm rushed over her she could barely open her eyes to see the large body. Her body was lit with fire as poison seeped into her veins. The trepidation of seeing it come closer had brought that churning back as it gained momentum once again. Like flames of fire it licked under her skin, purifying the poison from her body and revving up her muscles with a final showdown she figured. Still holding the kunai she lit it with a swirling combination of light blue and pale lilac before throwing it at the approaching opponent.

It wasn't happy about receiving the blow as she could hear the snapping pincers and the snap of what she assumed was the tail. Seeing it ready to attack she began to struggle to crawl away backwards. Ducking her head as pincers nearly decapitated it she then rolled out of the way of the stinger, the very thing that had attacked her first. The pincers were now on either side of her, caging her in as the stinger arched ready to strike. The black beady eyes showed no compassion while the claws by the mouth flexed, read to tear into her body after it rips her apart. She knows about scorpions and this is not a death she wants, not something so gory and painful, she would rather sit starving to death slowly than face this and she had been prepared to do just that.

As the strike came her anxiety gave way and with a shout her hands shot off that mixture of powers and pushed it tumbling away. Her body had lit up for those few seconds but when it was over she ached, feeling exhausted, and dimly aware of the fact it is coming at her again, the tough exoskeleton had protected it well… Lifting her eyes open, not sure when they had closed, one of the pincers picked her up and began waving her through the air as she remained limp, feeling slowly crushed under the force. 'This must really be it…' she thought as the other pincer came her way and grabbed her by the legs, ready to pull.

Gaara could hardly believe how much distance she had covered in that burst of power as he had traversed through the desert for several hours now trying to stay on her trail before it was swept away. If he could see it better he would have been upon her by now but it was fading and he couldn't leave after her right away. Up ahead he could see a sand storm passing through the area and it made him hope she wasn't much further or he may not be able to ever find her. Seeing something large within the sand as it passed over he could make out the ruins he knew to be in this direction but even more a giant scorpion, one normally only seen in the Demon's Desert but this one clearly is not. Studying its movement it became clear to him it is in the process of gaining a meal but he could only think of one person who is in this direction and so with a burst of speed he used his sand body flicker technique to land a good ten feet in front of the large arthropod.

The pincers held her ready to tear her in two right before his eyes. Going through the signs he created two large monstrous hands to hold them still while he manipulated more sand to wrap around the body and grab a kunai from his pouch. With the body and claws held still he wedged sand between the pincers and grab hold of her as it threatened to sever her into pieces. With precise movement he plunged the kunai with an explosive tag right into a major weak spot, making the body explode as his sand wrapped around her and pulled her from its grasps. Bringing her to him as the sand storm finished passing through he lay her down before him searching for any sign of life, anything that might prove she can make it until he got her back to Suna. Resting an ear against her chest he listened to the sound of her heartbeat, counting it out to make sure it is steady. Pushing up a pant leg he searched for any severe damage, just finding the start of a wicked bruise there along with on her torso.

Brushing the hair back from her face she appeared to be okay at the moment but being he isn't a medic he couldn't say for sure. Her eyes cracked open, trying to focus on what is happening as he hovered over her, as they lifted further he was greeted with the sight of those stormy eyes he began to fall in love with. With his thumb rubbing across her cheek he didn't break from the eye contact as he tried to gauge her pain or any thoughts she might have.

"Kagome can you talk," he asked her, eyes searching for a clue. Her mouth parted but no words came forth and soon after her eyes drifted shut. Carefully picking her up his left hand met a wet substance on her back and he craned his head to see the sticky blood. Using his sand he lifted the shirt seeing where the stinger must have gotten her. Removing her shirt he clotted the wound the best he could forming sand around her torso to keep it in place. Lifting her up he set a fast pace to get back home where he can get her medical attention. It is his fault she is like this and he will never forgive himself should she not make it through this.

As he flew on his Desert Suspension he took off his crimson button shirt, revealing the mesh armor he dons underneath as he quickly wrapped her torso with it to keep her warm. They sped across the terrain as the night continued to wear on with the moon helping to light his way in his backtrack to the village. When he showed up at the hospital holding her in such a state, only an hour before sunrise, it had surprised the staff that was near the entrance. She was soon out of his arms as they rushed around checking her over and getting the wound taken care of and making sure nothing has ruptured. The news they came back with was surprising but not something he was all that happy to hear.

"Lord Gaara," they approached him as he sat in the waiting room right outside her door. Standing up to give his full attention the medic informed him, "Kagome had somehow managed to open the first Gate of Opening and the second Gate of Healing. Due to her lack of training it had a worse effect on her, equivalent to opening five gates but I think that is only because she mostly reached the pain intensity of seven because her muscles were being repaired but her powers most likely kicked in but were absent of being used when she arrived, her stores in both are nearly empty. She will have to be hospitalized most likely beyond a week; we can't get a clear estimate due to her nature of powers. Give us a day and we should know by then how she will be doing from here on out."

"Do anything necessary for her, I will return shortly," he walked off feeling troubled by this news. Deciding to leave her in the hands of his formidable medical staff he went to see to the village and ensure everything is still fine. Seeing that his shirt is not on he figured a change of clothes should be on his list as well.

It was a couple days later after they had seen her chakra and purifying powers recover that they had uncovered the problem that started everything off. They were unstable and as he stood there watching over her unconscious form her powers were forcing her awake with a short scream. When her varying emotions came into play it was like igniting a ticking time bomb as her powers flickered and came out in clashing bursts.

"Lord Gaara, we must do something," cried a frantic medic as they all stood away from where she lay, not able to do anything with her like this.

Stepping forward with a frown he used his sand to keep her held down before going through several hands signs using a hand seal he had not thought he would ever need but as he pushed his fingers against her skin, glowing with his chakra, he sealed her powers away…

It all came to a firm stop, she was out cold once again and he looked on feeling like he pushed this upon her, set these events in motion… Looking up at the staff as his sand released her he informed them, "Her powers are sealed, both of them," he felt regretful as he looked upon her still form.

They approached her and began to get a reading on her body again, feeling the new damage or anything undone. Pulling back the one he had spoken with when he first brought her. "Her recovery has been set back Lord Gaara, she will need more treatment to help her recover," he reported. Gaara's frown deepened as he thought about contacting Konoha who has more knowledge on the release of the Eight Gates.

"Thank you, I will be back with hopefully a solution to what is going on with her, please send a copy of notes made on her starting from when she was in the surgery," he left with a final glance at her and prepared a documented account to what is going on along with the notes before sending it with a request for advice to Konoha. Kakashi is sure to speak to Tsunade and her apprentices about this and hopefully figure out a solution to it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At night he spent time by her side and dozed in the chair, usually nodding off just like this as he did once again after another particularly long day. The council wanted more information on her origins, he had not pushed her for much information but according to the border patrol that found her around a dried up well in an area of ruins, she was insistent that she came from there and they could spot her jumping into it only to come out disappointed. They had thought she was just imagining things, maybe a bit crazy but to him it was clear that she must have come from some other place and may never be able to return home. Feeling tired being his fourth night here and in a few hours five days since he brought her here he propped his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his head after stifling a yawn.

Waking in a blurry daze she tried to recall what had happened in more detail as she looked around what she recognized to be a hospital room in Suna. Eyes finding Gaara sleeping in a chair next to her bed she could barely recall him from memory while she was going in and out of consciousness in the scorpion's pincers. He looked exhausted as she noticed his face looked paler than normal and drawn. 'What is he doing here,' she thought before looking around the room, 'and why am I here?' Every muscle ached and her limbs felt like lead, she could hardly move them, and with this amount of pain she doesn't want to. Giving a soft exhale she let her mind drift to what she recalled, hoping to figure out what to expect when they are both awake since she can't imagine he would be happy with her. The sound of her movements must have alerted him as his eyes opened and she found those aqua orbs pinned right on her making her thoughts freeze.

Seeing her finally wake up he stood up instantly feeling glad she is showing further signs of recovery as her eyes latched on to him. Grabbing hold of her hand closest to him he gave it a small squeeze and said, "Kagome, forgive me for I have been a fool," he admitted as he looked down at her with regret. Her mouth opened, most likely to refuse such a statement but he hushed her, placing a finger to her lips knowing it hurt and then continued on to say, "Just listen because you deserve an explanation when I had refused to give one before." When she was relaxed once more he started with the first one, "That day at the hospital, I had been there watching you and the others, seeing to what extent you are capable of healing. When you started bursting with power we all became alarmed and felt it rush over us before we were able to stop you. That man, he walked out of the hospital that same day along with every other patient that had been there so you see, you had actually healed everyone but it almost came at a heavy price. When the power subsided you were out cold on the floor and dying. I lost track of how many times they had to resuscitate you and I could do nothing but watch."

He gave a pause as he remembered the way he felt. "I can defend my village, crush almost any opponent, and plan out strategies to win wars and accomplish missions but I could do nothing for you as death repeatedly try to claim you. I had decided then that if you made it out alive I wouldn't let you ever do something that could put your life at such a risk and I knew if you found out just how great of a power you have, it would be near impossible to stop you from trying to do more even at such a high risk. The reason I had stopped your pursuit of becoming a shinobi was also judged on my own feelings and I'm sorry for that. You could have still become one with training in taijutsu but by that point I didn't want to send you out on missions or see you on a battlefield, I just wanted you to remain safe at the village, finding something to do that would not involve any of it. If I had kept a clear head, you never would have had to suffer like you did because I never would have let things get that far and yet my judgements were clouded with my own selfishness."

He stopped and rubbed a thumb along her jaw as he had one last thing to admit to her before he will let her speak or do more than just listen. "Kagome, I had made all of these selfish decisions because I have been falling in love with you. Your determination, those beautiful smiles, and expressive eyes, I couldn't help it any further and I want you to have all of these explanations because you deserved to have them right from the start." Cupping her cheek as he looked into her stunned face, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

He found though that she still couldn't talk and he could see she is still in a lot of pain so he gave her an understanding look. "You will most likely be here for several days yet; your powers became unstable so I was forced to seal them. They undid the progress you had made unfortunately. The medics are still working on healing you but it will take time."

Hearing the quiet talking one came in seeing her awake. Heading to grab the one in charge for the night they reappeared right behind them becoming their assistant. "Kagome, I see you're up and greetings Lord Gaara," they bowed to him before addressing her, "How are you doing, on a scale of 0 to 10 with zero being no pain, what would you rank yours?" They looked at her expectantly seeing her try to talk as her jaw moved and she swallowed painfully to wet her throat. "So I see; looks to me like it would be high up there. I will be back with some salve, we're going to rub it in for the muscles to soak in and relax it. If you can stay awake we will get some food in you," they turned around and left.

Feeling something Kagome looked down at her neck, twitching her finger as she tried to swat the annoying yet familiar feeling. Gaara noticing her facial expression and the direction her eyes are trying to look he moved her hair and found an odd site as this _thing_ started growing until it put its arms up, waving around in a pleading motion as he picked it up. "What are _you_ ," he questioned the strange creature.

"Don't squish me please!" The small voice asked, "I am Myouga a flea demon, I had orders to see if this is Lady Kagome. I'm sure she will vouch for me," he implored him with his tiny hands in a praying position.

"She may if she could but I am not satisfied. I have known her for closing in on a year and yet I do not recall hearing about you," he said, hoping that maybe this flea demon has loose lips that might have valuable knowledge on her.

Turning his head to look at Kagome lying motionless for the most part on the bed he had to ask, "What happened to her?"

"That depends on if I find myself satisfied with any answers you have. How do you know her," he demanded, keeping the flea focused and not letting him sidetrack him. Making a cage out of sand he set him in it and set it on the bed. "You will stay in there until I decide to let you out," he firmly stated.

With a sigh he looked down and folded his arms before he sat down ready to talk. "I met Lady Kagome thousands of years ago," he informed him. "She was an untrained Priestess from 500 years in the future, coming back to the Feudal Era where she had traveled with my former young Lord InuYasha on a quest to piece back together a jewel that she destroyed for good later. She left through the well one day when she was 17 and no one had ever sensed her again, she never showed up at home so we assumed the well took her elsewhere and never allowed her to return," he looked her way and could see the tears in her eyes. "Oh Lady Kagome, you have no idea how everyone missed you or how bad, InuYasha especially, regretted the terms you left on. Even Lord Sesshoumaru put great efforts later on to figure out where the well had taken you, you could say he was quite grateful for the knowledge you had given him after Rin had continued to soften his heart and he went through those next centuries. We had watched over the shrine for decades but when you never showed we knew it might be a much longer wait than we expected. Your family sends their love, your Mother requested that I tell you she hopes you're happy wherever you are," she gave a choked sob and Gaara found a soft cloth to wipe them away. "Sango and Miroku had a third daughter that they named in memory of you," he paused when Gaara gave him a look that meant for him to be quiet, one he has seen on Lord Sesshoumaru's face enough times.

"I think that kind of information should wait, she is in a lot of pain if you cannot tell. Crying is only making it worse," he shifted his eyes back to her and continued to wipe them.

Looking her way she did appear to be in quite a bit of pain and he felt foolish for not noticing. "Would you tell me then what is wrong with her, we could possibly help her," he asked him again.

"Who is we and who sent you," he asked, still wanting to be sure he knows who is involved with this.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of course, he is behind a barrier above the village waiting for a signal from me," he quickly replied as if it should be obvious.

"She has never spoken of any of you," he informed him, though it is most likely because it was too painful and now he can see she must have left because she was hurting but instead of going home, she ended up here. "If this Lord Sesshoumaru is behind part of this pain then I do not want him here, she has been through enough if you cannot tell."

Looking uncomfortable and a bit afraid, "I wouldn't deny him anything if I were you. He is far more powerful and still holds a dislike towards humans. Should you keep her from him he would most likely slaughter you and take her," he warned.

"I am Gaara, the Kazekage of this village, it is my duty to protect my people and that includes Kagome," he remained firm in his decision. At the door stood the two medics, "Continue on with your treatment," he moved the cage from the bed so they may have easier access.

"But Lord Gaara you don't understand, he could possibly heal her immediately and she wouldn't be in pain no longer," he pushed wanting to help her. "If I don't give the signal soon he will come down here to see what is holding me up."

"Did he cause her pain," he demanded.

"Well you see they were not always on the same side, at least not at first but she taught him and his ward a lot of what she knows over the course of 15 months, she disappeared shortly after her services was no longer required. He won't want to be kept waiting much longer," he warned the Kazekage.

Narrowing his eyes at the vague answers he finally said, "Then give the signal but you will remain as you are."

"Very well Lord Gaara," he looked over at Kagome, her eyes drying as she looked away from him and he could figure she most likely did not care to see Lord Sesshoumaru. Pulsing his aura twice they were greeted with a sudden draft seconds later as he appeared.

Narrowing his golden eyes at seeing Myouga in a cage he felt a little humor in it. "You kept me waiting Myouga," he slid his eyes around the room looking at everyone before pinning his fierce gaze on the Priestess ignoring him. "Trouble still follows you it would seem Priestess. Are you going to greet me or hold a grudge," he remarked and she returned his gaze with narrowed eyes.

"It would seem she doesn't enjoy your presence," Gaara stated and cast a small glare at the flea.

"She has a human heart, she most likely did not take it well when I casted her from my side in a similar manner to the half breed when she was of no further use to me," he coldly replied barely casting him a glance.

'Then it is no wonder she had taken things hard if this is one of her former companions,' he said while reading the emotions in her eyes. 'She was clinging to the determination of finding a new purpose, to feel like she is still a person that means something to someone,' he looked at her with understanding. Turning back to this new character he informed him, "She cannot speak at this time or move without great pain."

"Myouga, I can only assume you must have said something that caused her tears. I didn't think you had picked up one of InuYasha's traits," his eyes could catch everything going on in the room.

"Yes, sorry Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome, it was not my intention," he bowed profusely towards them both.

"I am not surprised, what is wrong with her," he demanded, seeing that he is rubbing the auburn haired human wrong.

Nodding at the medics to answer the head one stepped forward. "Almost seven days ago she broke through whatever was restricting her chakra and both of her powers exploded across the village. She had opened two of the eight chakra gates but it had the effect of possibly up to seven gates in pain before her priestess powers kicked in. After coming to the hospital they began erupting once again two days later and devastated her body until Lord Gaara stepped in and sealed them way. She has only been conscious for several minutes since all of this."

"Go ahead and explain the first event as well," he gave authorization to the medic.

Sesshoumaru looked interested in hearing another event as he turned those golden eyes towards the head medic. "Yes Lord Gaara, she did have another event three days prior to what I have told you. She was aiding in the surgery unit for a shinobi with poison and multiple wounds. When his heartrate dropped to 20 beats per minute she had pushed forth more power but it began coming out in strong bursts and no one could get through to her before the strongest one swept through the building. In the aftermath she cured and healed everyone here but she was left in a critical state. We had to resuscitate her a total of 9 times before she was stabilized."

"Remove the seal, I will fix this issue with her powers," he ordered looking at the Kazekage.

Giving him a frown as he crossed his arms with Myouga in his cage on the chair he looked at the demon, "How can you be so sure? This will cause her intense pain if they go wild," he did not feel convinced he could do such a thing so easily.

"I can remove the seal myself but the pain may kill her so make your choice," he returned it, seeing this human is more of the skeptical type.

"Kagome," he turned to her, placing a hand on hers. "Blink twice if you want him to proceed, you are the one that knows him best," he decided as he studied her closely as she thought it over. Blinking twice her decision was made; she must have some reason that she would still trust him even if she hadn't been pleased to see him. "Very well, I will honor your decision," he said and then began going through the numerous signs it would take to prepare his chakra to now release the seal on her powers. Fingers lit once again with his chakra he undid the seal and her powers immediately could be felt churning inside her and building up momentum at the sudden release of the suppression. The light blue and pale lilac flickered forth before coming out in a great burst; he could hear a croak come from her throat in an attempt to scream at the pain. Looking at Sesshoumaru expectantly he could see the red leaking out of him as his keen eyes watched and increased his own powers steadily.

"Is this the extent," he questioned.

"Nowhere near it; every window in the village was shattered, the walls to her apartment gone, and everything shook like there was an earthquake. It basically came out in strong shockwaves before she shot off looking like a comet," he explained the result of her powers clashing that first time.

"I see," he said and let his own power come out rippling forth. Stepping forward he began to suppress them himself as he looked for the problem before bringing out a purple amulet and pressed it to her torso making it swirl and glow. "I have put a limiting seal on her to prevent them from acting out against her control. She will be able to control them but will need to train and meditate to fine tune her control." Her powers stopped raging just before he informed Gaara and the medics of this since she had fallen unconscious yet again. He began to draw a sword out but was stopped by the Kazekage using sand to hold his hand still, "Unhand me human," he barked out.

"Why are you drawing a sword," he doesn't trust this demon lord but he does trust Kagome's judgement.

"That is Tenseiga Lord Gaara, that sword can harm the minions of hell, it can bring the dead back to life, and also heal," Myouga had quickly spoke up and reluctantly he dropped his sand's hold on him.

With a slash across her the pain still visible upon her brow had eased away. Holding her hand Gaara waited for any further sign while the medics stepped forth and checked on her. Hands glowing green they scanned for the damage that had been there but was now rapidly healing until it was completely gone. "She is completely healed Lord Gaara," they quickly informed him feeling astonished and eyeing that sword he had already sheathed.

"Tell the Priestess I will be seeing her again when she wakes. Myouga you are dismissed to do as you please," he said and then suddenly departed before anyone could say a thing.

Now he has had a small glimpse into her past. Bringing the cage to the bed he released the flea demon. "You may stay if you wish," he said down to him and then sat on the chair after sitting it closer to the bed, he is glad this will most likely be his last night sitting in the chair.

"I will get her release forms ready," the medics then left the room.

Myouga jumped on the bed rail and looked down at her saying, "She certainly is something. I have seen her in three different time periods now. Is she on some quest again Lord Gaara," he asked, wondering why she would be here now.

"No, she was discovered by a returning border patrol unit trying to jump in a well repeatedly and had thought the desert weather must have affected her mental health so they brought her to Suna but would never really say anything about her past, just that she wanted to go home. I suppose she gave up on that thought and decided to try and maintain some piece of her previous life by seeing if she could be a shinobi but we couldn't get her chakra to come out. Her purifying powers only heal; they do not harm us so up until those incidents that is what she had been doing. I hadn't realized then but I do now, she was losing her sense of purpose and clinging to anything that might make her feel better… It was my fault she ended up like this, I didn't know keeping the hospital incident from her and taking away the possibility of being a shinobi would put her over the edge to where they would be forced out… I just want her to be safe in Suna, not out there in a world foreign to her fighting for her life," he finished with holding one of her hands in between his hands. "It was foolish that I didn't read the signs correctly or that she was really shouldering a heart that felt like it is bleeding even though she was so determined and smiling."

"That would be Lady Kagome alright," he looked up at the male, seeing the affection in his gaze aimed her way. "She was the heart of the group, always willing to do what is right, give a smile, and be helpful. She had several companions, they were on a quest to restore the jewel that came out of her and defeat a half demon that went by Naraku. I had thought InuYasha would have asked her to marry him, she had promised to stay by his side so long as he let her but a month after the final battle he cast her from it and never spoke to her again. It was only days later that Sesshoumaru approached her about her teaching Rin the basics and him about what to expect in the future but he in a similar manner had approached her and cast her from his side abruptly. She had sacrificed much, just about her entire life in the modern era but she just kept pushing forward and then one day we realized she hadn't been around, InuYasha said her scent ended at the well and he could no longer get through. He shouldered a lot of guilt for the way they had parted and it hit him very hard when she never showed on the other side." He sighed, thinking of the stubborn half demon that was never the best in his relationships with others; he had certainly been lonely and very guilty after that.

"If he felt so bad why did he let her go in the first place," he tried to understand, maybe see that there is more to it and in turn learn more about her.

"Most likely because he felt she deserved better but had trouble expressing it and sorting out his own feelings. You see, Kagome is the reincarnation of his former love and with a chunk of her soul Kikyo was brought back as the undead to roam the land of the living once more until Naraku ended her existence again. It was a love triangle but Kagome was InuYasha's first true friend to accept him as he is; a half demon. Most, including his older half-brother Lord Sesshoumaru, had despised him for it and so he grew up fighting for his life. Anyways to get back on track, it was easy to see that Kagome was slowly having a hard time telling if he sees Kikyo when he looks at her, see her, or just a jewel shard detector. He called her enough names, even Lord Sesshoumaru never referred to her as Kagome as far as I know. She even had an admirer, a wolf demon by the name of Koga who often called her, 'my woman.' Right from day one in our era she was often called something other than her name and I could tell it was slowly changing something in her but I don't think many noticed. She has always been such a lovely girl and so very loyal, wearing her heart on her sleeve," he trailed off in his description of her, hoping she might still be like that. Glancing up at the auburn haired male he pondered the possibility on if she is here to +er bleeding heart through this male that he could see cares deeply for her.

He was quiet for a few minutes, his mind thinking over what information the flea demon had just given him on a past she felt too pained to speak about. His fingers softly caressed the back of her hand as he softly declared, "So she may continue to be herself I will be the one to protect her and her soft heart."

"That is quite the vow," Myouga acknowledged though he had no clue how he will go about doing so.

"I can make such a vow because I love her and have already told her. Now that I know she needs a purpose just like I had once sought for one, I will ensure she finds one," he was quick to decide although to him she has a purpose of being happy which would in turn make him happy.

He hummed as he folded his little arms, "Well I am going to get going while she is resting peacefully. I will be back soon to visit with her, it is nice to see a familiar face from way back then. Have a good night Lord Gaara," he bowed to him.

"Good night Myouga, it was nice to meet you," he watched him jump out the window and was soon flying away on a crow.

"Kagome, maybe one day you will open up to me when I prove myself to you," he whispered to her as he began to feel the pull of sleep again while he waited on those release papers. It felt nice to finally see her face look so relaxed and it made him feel like maybe he can find a way for her to feel like she has a new home here, even if it doesn't turn out to be him that she shares hers life with, not that he will give up by any means until that day comes.

"Lord Gaara, I have the papers set," the medic said as they came in, taking him out of his thoughts.

Perking up a little bit he signed the release paper and took the rest before standing up feeling stiff. After they left he turned towards her while he waited for them to take her off the equipment. She was soon in his arms while he walked down the halls and out the door when he suddenly realized, her apartment is practically a covered balcony. Seeing a familiar face he was soon greeted by Baki.

"Lord Gaara," he greeted a bit surprised to see them out there in the early A.M. when she had been in poor condition. "Should she be out of the hospital already?"

"Yes, she is healed," he responded, surprising him. "I will explain when the council meets but I just realized she doesn't have anywhere to go," he looked around tiredly. "I think she will have to stay with me until we figure something out."

"That would make things a bit difficult, I am guessing something must have happened then for her to suddenly be well," he prodded, still having a hard time seeing her now totally well.

Looking at him, not up for questioning he simply said, "More than you know. The meeting will be held after lunch, I am retiring for the night. Goodnight Baki," he then departed home and left his former teacher outside the hospital doors. 'How will she react to being in my home,' he questioned himself. She will most likely wake up after he is already at the office so he will have to leave a note. Setting her in the spare room for when his sister visits he made sure she was comfortable before laying down in his own bed for the first time in more than a couple days and soon fell asleep.

When the mid-morning sunshine was able to finally rouse her from sleep she had felt quite confused, almost thinking she was waking in her bed but realizing this was not her room but still obviously Suna since she could see the buildings outside of the window. The pain gone, her powers there but under control, she thought she had some form of memory loss since something big must have happened. Pulling the covers off she slowly began to get up when she noticed a note for her.

 _Kagome,_

 _You have been released from the hospital due to the Tenseiga's healing powers. You are in a spare bedroom of my home, feel free to stay and help yourself to the kitchen; I will most likely be home late._

 _-Gaara_

'Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru and Myouga found me at the hospital. Lord Gaara had been there keeping watch over me,' she thought, remembering his admittance to the real reason behind his actions and his declaration. 'I didn't just dream that did I,' she thought it over, touching her lips and swearing the contact was real.

Sitting there a moment longer she figured she should get around to finding the bathroom before her bladder explodes. After she left the room she checked the one door that was left open and bingo, she found the bathroom thankfully. Emptying her bladder alone was a major relief for her. Seeing the shower it didn't have anything beyond a bar of soap so she guessed this is the one for guests, he must have a private bathroom. 'I stink,' she thought while she washed her hands. Making a quick decision she decided to take a partial shower; rinse her hair, wash her body, and scrub her clothes. Lord Gaara would most likely appreciate her being a hygienic type rather than deal with any body odor in his home and on his furniture. Mind made up she stripped, dumping her clothes into the tub before turning the water on and waiting for it to adjust while she hunts down a comb or something to help with her hair. Seeing one with a few blonde hairs she figured it would be a good idea to clean the brush later so whoever's brush this is doesn't get too offended.

Her eyes landed on the toothpaste and it was like a chorus of angels singing in her ears as she grabbed that too knowing she can make do with a finger for the time being. Combing through her hair she had some really bad knots in it and she thought maybe it might be time to start thinking about cutting the length; she hasn't done so in over a year so her usually mid-back locks are now long enough that she could sit on the tips, _not a comfortable feeling_. Slipping in under the spray of water she could see all the dirt and sand coming off her body making her feel even more disgusted with how filthy she really was. Grabbing the soap she began scrubbing, even did her best to wash the grime out of her hair with it even though it didn't leave her hair feeling soft and silky. Rinsing her hand off of the suds as she sat the soap down for the time being she was quick to focus on brushing her teeth while her body rinsed off under the spray. No one will ever call her stinky again unless of course she suddenly got a spray of demon guts which will probably never happen again, not that she is complaining. Then she felt depressed knowing she is still in some era far from her own but her heart felt a little better knowing that Sesshoumaru and Myouga had clearly survived the time span, he barely looked older than drinking age now.

Kneeling down she grabbed the bar of soap and began scrubbing her clothes, the days of the past where she often washed them in the river coming to mind as her hands moved with practiced skill at ridding her clothes of the dirt and odors they accumulated. How on Earth did anyone manage to be around her when it bothered even her nose? Arms flexing as she continued on, being careful about the hole in the back of her shirts from the scorpion's stinger while her mind drifted off to what she could recall, catching a glimpse of Lord Gaara using his sand to most likely take it down with ease. He must have shown right after it had her in both pincers otherwise she would have been torn into pieces. Why was he so concerned with her?

"… _I had made all of these selfish decisions because I have been falling in love with you…"_ that memory from the hospital solved that question. Her heart fluttered and she fisted a hand over it as she paused in her actions as his soft voice went through her head making her feel lighter if not uncertain since her feelings had never been returned before but then again he is his own person, not that other person.

All those times he practiced with her having nothing but patience whereas the instructors eventually began to groan yet she couldn't give up, it wasn't in her at the time because she knew already what was on the line. Up until the hospital incident he had let her keep trying, never saying a negative thing even though he was not about to let her go through weapons training when time after time she either nearly killed someone or herself with her clumsy nature. The only thing he ever did let her touch were the kunai he insisted she keep as a just in case thing because he didn't want her to be without a tool that might be needed someday when he is not around. Many times he found her by a tree over by the greenhouse studying, giving her a pop quiz to keep her on her toes as the only thing that gave away his sudden presence was a quick swirl of sand. She had to fight down her blush time and time again when he would give her that look, one that showed she had made him pleased about whatever she did. Though he became her main teacher he always issued her more reading assignments to keep her busy as he would randomly appear to get on with the rest of her lesson and create surprise clones to defend against, keeping her on guard though she had a feeling he really just enjoyed scaring the bejesus out of her. On more than one occasion she accused him of her keeping her around just for amusement when she would get frazzled.

Her mind conjured up the memory of the time she already had her nose stuck in a book, reading along as she made her way to her spot and came face to face with him as he suddenly appeared upside down on a limb. " _Lord Gaara_ ," she cried out stumbling backwards until she fell on her rear and she swore his lips twitched in a smile while she huffed and shot him a glare. She had never really realized then just how playful he actually is, it always appeared as something else, easy for her to misinterpret due to his status and the way he always held himself in a more serious or solemn yet dignified manner. Through those days she always needed to have a reason to look at him instead of stealing glances because his eyes seemed to notice everything around them, his senses so fine-tuned that she knew she would be caught immediately if she tried. The one time during the day that she could look at him was from a distance at night when he would stand atop the Kazekage tower looking out over the village receiving most likely any final verbal reports. It would be about that time every night that she would head to bed, turning off her lights not really realizing how much he was actually watching her place in particular, seeing her close up the books after marking the page, straighten out her notes, and anything else before she would head off to bed with a tired stretch. Never did she know how often those aqua eyes and other senses were really just trained on her.

When she finished scrubbing her clothes and wringing them out she realized a big error on her part as she stood in the tub basically drip drying. She never found a bath towel, has no spare clothes and all of this equated to her being nude until her clothes dry. Though the note said he would be home late, it never said he wouldn't be stopping by to check in on her so what on Earth is she going to do if he suddenly pops in finding her naked? Her clothes could not dry fast enough; it will take hours for them to do so. On top of that the windows to the bedroom he put her in are all wide open so anyone could look in and see her in the nude until she made her way to the drapes. A particular Disney movie came to mind then, a scene from the Little Mermaid where Ariel was in the nude after turning human and they found some washed up shipwreck material to wrap around her. It would be humiliating should someone see her but she could grab the sheet off the bed and just sit on the bed until her clothes dried.

Her afternoon passed by in a reflective manner as she worked through her own mental set of issues knowing that at this point she will have to try and bear with it for a while longer. The pain in her had eased up now that she knows what happened at the hospital and with the knowledge of his feelings towards her she could assume it must have really upset him. He didn't want to see her nearly die on him multiple times like she apparently did, her body for some reason failing on her after exerting that much power and she really didn't understand why it had done so. Never has she ever had such an issue before, she usually didn't even get all that fatigued, was just simply low or out on her purifying powers so why was this time any different than the rest? Had she unknowingly done something when she switched it over to a healing power rather than one meant to destroy evil? He will most likely not want to have her testing any theories out while in his home so instead of doing something that might give her answers she instead remained on the bed spending a lot of time thinking and dozing off throughout the afternoon as she ignored the hunger pangs until she could wear at least enough clothes to be decent walking around the house.

She sat at the kitchen table holding a book she found on the bookshelf downstairs, one about a shinobi name Naruto looking to find peace and seize it if it exists. She wondered if Gaara believes in peace, he seems to be the type with the way he appears to run the village, not being the type to run people ragged or make unfair demands from her experience. Hand reaching for another slice of the persimmon she sliced up her fingers reached nothing but the leftover juices, with a light pout she set the book down to wash the now empty dish and put it away. Picking the book up she was soon settled back into the story, already at the halfway point in the story as it continued to keep her interested.

The front door opened and Gaara could see her look up from the table where she held that inspirational book that Naruto introduced him to. It would be nice to gather her thoughts on the story and meaning once she is finished reading it. "How have you been today," he asked her as he made his way to join her at the table.

"I have been good, thank you for giving me a place to stay," she was about to give him a more formal greeting but he gave her the motion that he basically uses to have people be at ease. She shut the book placing it on the table to give him her full attention, not really sure what to do or say.

"You're welcome; I rarely have company so it is nice to come in the door and see someone here rather than empty walls." Looking down at the book he asked, "How far have you gotten in the book?"

"About half way, sorry for just picking it up to read," she replied, realizing it might have come off as rude.

"I don't mind, anything of importance is kept at the Kazekage Tower. That book is actually quite important; my friend Naruto introduced me to it. That is where he was given his namesake from actually. When you're finished I will have a story to tell you about it." He looked down at it thinking about the war that has thankfully brought this deep connection among the major villages and brought them a little closer to understanding the plight of the smaller villages. "Today I received word from the Hidden Rain village, it has become more stable and the leader would like to join in on the next exams to try and form a stronger connection between the villages and also start doing joint missions as well. A lot of this was started because of that book." He shared the news, another milestone in this achievement for peace.

"Have you ever met Jiraiya then, he sounds like a good person," she commented as she looked at the about the author section of the book, finding this to be his first novel.

"No, he died but he was the teacher to Naruto's Father Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and Naruto's mentor and Godfather. Naruto will someday soon be the Seventh Hokage after Lord Kakashi steps down and appoints him. He will continue to bring great change to the shinobi world," he felt confident in that, he will be someone that Kagome should meet as well as his sister. "If you don't mind I would rather you remain here as my guest for the time being, your apartment hasn't been fixed yet and I personally want you here."

"Don't you think the council and others would have a problem with that, I mean you're the Kazekage and I just damaged the village, it would probably be best I leave. I can only assume how much work and the cost accumulated to or the people injured because of me," she looked down at the table, even after her clothes were mostly dry, minus the top shirt, she felt hesitant to go out there unsure how well she would be received.

He studied her from across the table for a long moment and then got up, walking over to her and crouching down on to the balls of his feet as he softly said, "I am to blame for that, not you," he could see that she didn't agree with that. "When we accepted you to stay in the village you became my responsibility and as a leader, as a teacher I had failed to realize something that should have been clear to me right from the start. Now I want to repair the damage I helped to cause, that I had unknowingly inflicted on your heart," he looked up at her stormy eyes, seeing them avert to look at her lap instead of meeting his gaze as she began wringing her hands.

"My heart…" she questioned feeling unsure.

"Yes, your heart because it is so very beautiful and I want you to continue being this beautiful person without fear of the hurt that could come," he looked up at her with sincere eyes. "Kagome your heart has been bleeding for a long time," he placed his palm over it making her look at it as she paused wringing her hands, "and I will protect it so your heart may finally heal because the only medicine for a wounded heart is the love you can receive from another. Even should you choose another I will always do my best to protect it," he had already decided and began to get up, his lips pressing against her forehead.

"Gaara wait, - I," she grabbed the front of his shirt, keeping him from leaving as she felt very nervous, her remaining hand wrinkling the hem of her shirt as she looked down at her lap before she felt him crouch down in front of her again, drawing her gaze back to him.

"Go ahead Kagome," he reassured her, feeling her hand let go of his shirt and join the other in wrinkling the bottom hem of her shirt.

"I-," she stuttered again, eyes going back to her lap as a dusting of pink settled across her cheeks making her look more attractive in his opinion. She leaned just a little forward before stopping her actions as she glanced at his lips looking shy.

Coming to the realization of what is on her mind he had to chuckle to himself before he said as he closed the distance, _"if you want to kiss me then just do it,"_ he surprised her with the sensual murmur as he claimed her lips, hand keeping her head right where he wants it. This kiss was more intense than the gentle one in the hospital, laced with his desire and passion for her as he kept in charge and pulled her body off the chair as he knelt down on to his knees, easing her to lie down as he could care less that they are on his dining room floor he only wants her to feel what he is communicating to her through this kiss that led to even more passionate ones.

When he finally broke away to let her breathe he collected his breath before laying a blazing trail of passion running down her neck, hearing her moan at how good his lips felt as her small hands began to wrap around his back feeling the muscles moving under there. This is his chance to start making a good impression on her and let her know just how good he can make her feel, how loved and treasured she is. The passionate make-out continued on for several minutes as he coaxed her into responding more and let her own feelings become communicated through the contact of their lips. For once in his life he wanted to do the age old act of sex, his body telling him now is the right time but his mind saying no, it felt frustrating but at the same time exhilarating, even more so that he has her reacting and becoming needy of him keeping this up. He felt powerful, immensely so with everything about her screaming her enjoyment and desire for more.

Certainly he could have picked a better spot than the floor but he couldn't have imagined that things would have led them this far. As they began to calm, the flames of desire slowly dying to a flicker they shared a gentle kiss as he drew back just enough for him to take a breath and deliver one more kiss that spoke of his passion. Not until he drew back until he could see her swollen lips as she gazed at him still coming down from the desire he aroused in her did he realize it wasn't enough. With a hand still cushioning her head he brought her up to meet his hungry lips as the satisfaction he had been gaining was wiped away after he looked down at her slightly labored form, eyes beseeching him for another kiss.

She woke the following morning still in his arms where he held her anchored tightly against him, his light, warm breaths barely being felt on the top of her head as she could see out the window that the sun's rays are only just now reaching their horizon. She pressed back against him with her arms wrapped around a pillow, feeing his arms shift ever so slightly to mold her against him even more. Last night was like a dream to her, it felt too good to be reality but waking up to feeling like he is holding on to something he could never bear to part with had quickly solidified it really did occur. The hard planes of muscle that he gained from a life of being a shinobi could be felt through her shirt as arms holding the strength of steel helped to cushion her head as the other remained wrapped around her trim waist possessively.

'I could get used to this feeling,' she thought, not really thinking of the fact this is her village leader she is in bed with. It should have bothered her by now but last night he went from Lord Gaara, someone on a pedestal to not pursue, to being Gaara with his sincere and caring words wrapping her in a world of bliss that she does not want to escape and be thrust back to reality. In her mind right now he is just Gaara, the man she felt bad for fostering feelings for but turns out they have been reciprocated. Later she can feel bad about it but for right now she refused to leave this slice of paradise.

Stirring, his hold adjusted a little as he stretched without fully releasing her, his arms returning to their hold as his mouth pressed hot kisses to the side of her neck and she couldn't help but let him hear how good they felt on the sensitive skin there. "Morning," he mumbled to her as he nearly groaned at seeing the lightening of the sky but instead pulled her to lie on her back as he captured her lips, his passion the night before surging forth as he sought to fan the still flickering flames. Her arms were quick to release the pillow in exchange for wrapping around him as she enjoyed the attention and deepening sense of bliss. It was like he said, the only medicine for a wounded heart is love and he wants to give it to her or protect it until another can. Right now she can feel it being applied.

That was how day two here started and she had basked in the afterglow of his affection for another hour until she finally dragged herself out of his bed and quickly made it nice and neat. Having been shown where the towels and other things are she settled on taking a hot shower now that she finally can address all of her hygienic needs. If not for the dry climate she would have been an even worse mess but thankfully she only needs more moisturizer in this climate to keep her skin keep feeling nice.

In the shower she reflected on these past several days and remembered her time out in the desert, she is certain Gaara had been the reason those pincers didn't tear her apart. Along with that hazy memory of him asking if she can talk, it was clear to her he must have been the one to go after her. Running a finger down her neck, following the same trail his lips had she could almost feel them on her again. Never does she want this feeling to end, it felt too good to let go and he has been so straightforward in his words and actions that she felt them to be sincere. The way those black lined eyes would look at her felt so intoxicating he could so easily put her under a spell and she would fall willingly into it. Grabbing the wash cloth she felt hesitant to use it in those areas that his lips had graced but knew she is just being ridiculous and she felt certain that they will most likely grace it again.

Gaara sat in the meeting he was forced to reschedule due to being needed for other things and some council members unable to attend the original one. Listening to Sajo say, "So you're telling us this Priestess that has been taken into our village after being found jumping into a well is actually a time traveler from thousands of years ago and she not been able to return?"

"Yes," he replied. "That is what was said so her earlier claims to the reason she was jumping into it are valid. Her powers also now have a limiting seal to prevent them from going wild again." That piece of information would make a few of them feel better about her being in the village.

"Then the priestess could still be of great use to us," Ryusa said before expanding on his statement. "I do not see her becoming a shinobi and going on missions to be the best option but instead remain in the village as a healer."

Joseki shook his head, "If her powers are now under control we should have her trained to go on missions where they would need a great healer to prevent casualties. She should be trained to go on A and S rank missions to ensure their success," he countered and Gaara felt a frown tug at his lips, really not liking that idea when he would rather she be in his bed with him every night, not keeping him awake worried every time she is gone.

"That would be crass," Sajo replied to him in disagreement, "That would be like the Leaf Village sending Sakura or Tsunade to their own possible deaths time and time again when they could be of better use in the village treating several."

"Securing the lives of our higher rank shinobi should be a priority when they are out on missions, she could be the solution to what we are looking for," Joseki pushed but was not getting the reaction he would have hoped for.

Ryusa brought up, "Is she not already seventeen?" Getting validation in the form of a nod from Gaara he pushed on, "She may have been taught things and studied these last nine months, was even in battle countless times as an archer, but is it not foolish to expect a peaceful Priestess no less to suddenly become a high-level jonin in a world still new to her. She has never even been beyond the borders or fought against a shinobi so I believe trying to create a weapon out of someone like her would be a grave mistake. She may not take well to the thought of ever killing another human should the need arise. It is true she already has battle experience but the way they fought and we fight are quite likely very different and also the terrain. By the time she would be ready to take on these missions she would be even older and at the age where most settle down and get married so I believe a healer is best."

"We have those who can give her intensive training and a lot of the work has already been done, she just needs the training to condition her. By this time next year she could be ready and on missions, her reserves are already strong," he remained firm in his thoughts of the usage of the Priestess.

"There is more I have yet to tell you," Gaara informed them, Baki turned towards him with great interest in maybe finally getting his answers. "Should the village try to force anything on her she has a strong ally that would likely come to her aid," he dropped the startling news.

"How," several of them said.

"I never said where I got my information from earlier, it was not her mouth because she was either awake unable to speak or unconscious. She is allies with a demon lord, Lord Sesshoumaru and I didn't even know his servant, a flea demon was in the room until it became clear something was bothering her neck. They came to verify it is her and informed me they will be back. The demon lord was above the village behind a barrier and no one even knew it. You didn't even feel him when he was right there in the hospital room with me, putting his own seal on her and healing her body. I will say this, he is not someone to take lightly," he advised them, using this as his ace to cement in the minds of others that Kagome will only do what she wishes and he will not go the route Joseki has been pushing.

"That is how she was healed so fast then," Baki looked at him," but how did he do it, she needed at least another week in there?"

"A sword, it can kill the minions of hell, bring the dead back to life, and heal; the Tenseiga," he shared with them. "He did it most likely in gratitude of their previous interactions and has been looking for her ever since she disappeared. They could be back any day at any moment to speak with her again; I do not want them to receive any harassment from the guards. He has long silver hair, gold eyes, taller than me by a few inches, magenta marking on his cheeks and eyes, a blue crescent moon upon his brow, claws, and pointed ears. He held four swords, two of them being on his back and a large white fur boa upon his right shoulder over his clothes and armor." He let that description sink into their minds and his age being far greater than even their countries. "I will speak with Kagome and she will choose her future on her own."

In a dark atmosphere Sesshoumaru sat at his desk listening to the report he was given by Myouga who had spied on the meeting to see what the Priestess's future might contain should she remain in that village. "I see… then it is best I drop in soon to make an impression, it would seem the Kazekage is hoping I too will keep her from being pushed into their affairs."

"Not only that Lord Sesshoumaru but I believe Lord Gaara has fallen in love with Lady Kagome and she now currently resides at his home since hers was destroyed. I plan on visiting her tomorrow so she may hear of everyone's words and anything she may want to know." Myouga informed him from on top of Lord Sesshoumaru's desk.

"Continue as you are, I will be visiting them soon," he decided.

That night when Gaara finally finished his work at the office he headed on home hoping she just might still be awake. Entering the house he headed straight for the kitchen seeing a small note. Apparently she had cooked dinner for the both of them tonight and has his waiting in the fridge. He found the gesture very nice; it has been a long time since someone has cooked him a meal minus grabbing something from in the village. Heating it up he was able to taste her cooking, taking a casual note of the spices added in to give it the right touch meaning she must have had some classes or teachings on it because he wished he could have had seconds by the time he was finished.

On his way back to the front of his home he spotted the dark locks on his couch, she must have wanted to hear him walk in when she chose to lay there since he could think of no other reason she wouldn't be in a bed. She looked so comfortable lying in the fetal position he wasn't sure if he wanted to disturb her but also reasoned she could end up upset if he doesn't do anything. Kneeling down he rubbed a hand up and down her bare arm and shoulder causing her to stir a little. Giving her a kiss he let his hand drift down her side going over her waist and up her hips then backtracking as she released a breath in a sigh that turned into a small moan. Moving his lips across hers he pulled her out of dream land.

Her eyes opened at half-mast giving her a sultry look as she moved sluggishly beginning to respond as his hand drifted back down to her hip giving a small squeeze that he noticed she responded with more vigor afterwards. His hand slipped under her arms and shoulders, lifting her up until her legs wrapped around him. Navigating through his home primarily by memory and the use of sand to measure every step he steadily made his way up to his bedroom, wanting her curvaceous form pressed up against him in bed just the same as the night before. Bending over across his bed until her back touched he pulled away just long enough for him to shed his robe, draping it across the bed for the time being and going right back to the missionary position. Soft hands greeted his muscled torso like a gentle caress with eyes shyly looking at it with a permanent blush stained on her cheeks.

" _Do you like what you see Ka-go-me,"_ he gave a husky whisper as his eyes raked over her shamelessly as she looked up at him with a deeper stain to her cheeks.

"Lord Gaara," she responded with a squeak and averted her gaze.

Eyes sliding back up at hers he held her chin, running his thumb along her jaw as he said, "Should I call you Lady Kagome," he questioned and gained her eyes back on his as she shook her head no, "then don't you think a title in a name puts the person at a distance," he followed up with another question and received a nod so he finished with, "then let's keep things on a personal level because I am pursuing you in hopes of a life partner, not a mistress or concubine."

His thumb caressed her lips, pulling on the bottom one as he looked at it with desire, replacing his thumb with his lips. His hands kept their lower bodies in firm contact as he created a juicy friction, swallowing the noises she made as they began to head down the path of learning how their bodies respond with him as the primary instigator of the actions. With a gasp she pulled from his lips with labored breathing, moaning as he sucked hard on her bottom lip, while his thumbs firmly stroked the crease between the front of her thighs and pelvis area, the tips just barely brushing against her labia. "Gaara," she moaned feeling more heated, a steady burning down there being fanned as he kept up the friction between their private parts.

He treated her with a kiss and preoccupied his mouth with her neck. Having been suppressing his feelings for her these last several months he had a hard time keeping it in now that he has started to let it out. "You should just live here with me," he said, already knowing he will have a hard time parting at night now that he has a taste of what it would be like to hold her in his arms as they slept on his bed night after night. "I want to hold you in my arms every night so what would be the purpose of you getting a new place when I plan to do that regardless," he reasoned and lifted himself from her as they began to cool their jets. "I'd demand it but I know you well enough that I know you would turn around and do the opposite," his lips lifted in a small smile.

"I totally would," she agreed honestly and smiled up at him.

Kissing her lips he said, "Thank you for dinner, I really appreciated it."

"I should do something, I have nothing else to do now," she frowned a little.

He brushed his knuckles along her cheekbones knowing she most likely is bored with nothing to do all day now. Humming he walked away trying to think of something to keep her entertained, deciding to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. "Let me think for a moment," he assured her so she doesn't think he is ignoring her. Mind thinking of all the jobs in the village that he assigns he tried to think of something she could do that he wouldn't find risky to her health.

She sat up on the bed feeling a little relief that he is putting thought into it while she listened to him brush his teeth. It will take some time for her to really get used to this change between them. From day one of being here she has known him as the young village leader, the KazeKage Lord Gaara. He monitored her trainings from time to time before basically taking over and starting on trying to release the chakra from her but everything turned from one failure to the next, day after day for months and it was only her desperation that kept her aiming towards an unclear goal, just wanting to feel like she is doing something that would make her useful to those around her.

"Kagome," he called to her from the bathroom, "Do you really know what it means to become a shinobi, what you were asking for?"

"Uh, well I assumed I would be fighting to defend the village from invaders and things like that," she answered, "like when I travelled around collecting shards and would defend a village from demons and protect people."

"Kagome, you would have to be willing to kill another person, a human being," he told her, "demons are one thing but could you honestly kill someone of your own species that will not just turn to ash but would instead bleed?"

"Kill a person," she said slowly. Only that one time with the bandits did even InuYasha kill a person. "I couldn't," she admitted, looking down at her lap unaware that he is now watching her from the bathroom doorway.

"There is a religion called Ninshu, the precursor to Ninjutsu. The Sage of Six Paths created it, distributing chakra so one could connect with another to better understand each other without words but it was instead used to connect the spiritual and physical energies together to be used as a weapon. I do know of some jutsus that could go either way, being used to help around or for attack should the need arise. They would be just basic things like creating a waterfall or making a clone. As you know I personally do not want you to be a shinobi and most of the council agrees and would rather you eventually return to the hospital. If you can give me a couple days to get more work out of the way we will begin your training and I might have a few options for you to choose from but Lord Sesshoumaru said you will need to meditate and train to fine tune your control on both powers so that is something you could do until then." He walked out, put his robe away, and climbed on to the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder. This feeling of being able to unwind and enjoy it with another made him feel better after all of the same day in and out activities of being the Kazekage, always returning to an empty home. Not only did he experience what it would be like to hold her all night but he was also able to experience twice what it would be like to come home to her and though the place was still quiet he knows it is not empty now. Kissing the juncture of her neck he began kissing up until he reached her jaw and requested, "Please at least consider staying here with me."

She twisted her head to look at him, wondering why he wants her to stay so bad and debating whether or not she should just ask since it isn't like she had elsewhere to go. "I will," she decided but didn't see where she really had a choice because like he said, her apartment was destroyed and she doubted the others wanted her back as a neighbor.

Hugging her a little tighter he pecked her cheek. "We should get our sleep," he let her get in first and climbed under the covers behind her once again pulling her snugly against his chest feeling the warmth of her body heat. Neither could sleep even though they felt comfortable.

"Gaara," she softly called out his name as she decided maybe she should learn what is outside of this village and their country.

"Hm," he replied, propping himself up on an elbow.

"Could you tell me what it is like beyond the desert? In my time I lived in a huge city named Tokyo located in Japan, it was formerly the village Edo where I often rested between travels. My era though was quite advanced in some parts but not everywhere around the globe. We had cars, trucks, buses, subways, skyscrapers, movie theatres, phones, video games, and just a lot of technology, it was everywhere you looked. Does yours have anything like that?" Since desert areas in her time didn't tend to have as much to do with technology as places like Tokyo, Seoul, New York, and other great cities she figured that maybe it is like that here possibly.

"I have heard of video games when traveling, we have theatres, trains, ships, computers, and different things like that. Konoha is more focused on technology than we have been but that is particularly because I have other matters to focus my attention on," he told her, not really sure what else is out there. "Oh and they have skyscrapers now as well, the next time I need to make a trip I will take you with me," he told her thinking about introducing her to his sister as well.

"Thanks, I would really like that," her left hand lay on his arm wrapped around her, rubbing her hand across it a little as her mind turned towards her family shrine before thinking of the one thing that still exists from her era. "That well," she suddenly said getting his attention.

His eyes focused on her, feeling her draw some random design on his arm most likely due to nerves. 'Is she going to tell me something,' he questioned as he waited for her to continue speaking as it grew quiet once again.

"It," she paused trying to keep in control of her voice, "It is the last thing I have out there that stood up to the testaments of time. It was there in Edo, on my family's shrine in Tokyo, and now it is surrounded by sand but here nonetheless. The Bone Eater's Well…" she trailed off looking out the window at the night sky.

"Kagome, thank you for sharing that with me," he said down to her feeling her snuggle more into him as they lie there. Snaking an arm under her head he wrapped his arms around her, smelling her washed hair as he began to drift off to sleep with her on his mind.

The following day had come with her waking only once earlier still feeling his bare torso pressed against her as he slowly woke up with the sun. As soon as it was clear she had already woken up he began kissing the bare areas on her neck and shoulder as a leg came up and was used to roll her on to her back. Lying down on top of her he tangled their legs as he swept her up into a passionate haze with the sky growing lighter, a mixture of yellow and blue with the sun on the horizon. She drifted back to sleep after he got out of bed to dress for work, barely recalling him kissing her cheek as he left the room.

Though no one would know since he still projects a solemn exterior more so out of habit, he felt happy. Last night was a milestone in his eyes, the first she has ever spoken of her past and he didn't even have to try, she brought it up on her own. These last few days had brought him plenty to be happy about from having someone to show his true self to and coming home to finding dinner already made to falling asleep and waking up to her in his arms. Life without her would be hard to live in such a happy state if not impossible. To think he is now able to keep finding more happiness and he feels as the days turn to months and years she will only continue to make him happy, giving him so much joy that as a child he would have been able to see those years of pain as worth it if he is to be happy like this later on in his life. Walking down the halls with the council and other shinobi with him he went about his day in a truly good mood as he looked up at the sky, pausing, to see a couple small birds fly by outside the window, spinning and flapping their wings as if they were dancing. A small smile made its way to his lips, surprising the ones around him as he watched the birds feeling like they are a sign of the future and what they could have together, a future free from the pain that haunts them.

Arriving home earlier than usual in hopes that maybe he could beat her to the cooking tonight, finding the thought of actually being able to cook for another to be quite uplifting in his already good spirits. The smell of food was absent and as he shut the door he was going to head up and change clothes until he thought he heard crying. Going around the wall to look in the living room he could see the cold tea out, looking as if she had company while she sat on the couch hiding her teary face behind her hands.

"Kagome," he looked down at her with a small frown.

Her red, puffy eyes looked up at him before she cried out his name desperately, _"Gaara,"_ she ran into his arms, slumping against him as she sobbed. He was quick to hold on to her and lower them to the floor as she buried her face into his shoulder and continued sobbing out her sorrows. With her so upset supper can easily wait, he will be here for her. Even this would have been worth it to his younger self to see someone that needed him, needed the comfort he could give them in such a vulnerable moment. With nothing to show for why she is so upset he figured maybe she is finally breaking down, a meltdown she had put off with other things to focus her mind to and maybe some hope that was crushed. "I will ne-never see them- again," she cried out, her hands clinging to him as he held her not caring that his shoulder is becoming damp, just glad that it is him she will open up to. "I will never see Sango swing Hiraikotsu again or Souta kick his soccer ball," she choked up into a sob again, throat constricting with her grief as the despair hung heavy in the air around her. The names, though not all that familiar, he had heard of Sango from the flea, "I will never get to yell at InuYasha for being an insensitive jerk or see m-my mom and gr-andpa," her tears came out even harder. To know she once had a lot; love, family, friends, and a hopeful future and then find it ripped away when she was already hurting. Why would the Gods put her through such when it sounded like she has always been such a beautiful person? He kissed the crown of her head a few times as she began to hiccup and he could hear her nose beginning to run. Using his sand he secured a box of tissue and small garbage for her to use.

Outside of the window stood a familiar person hidden behind a barrier as he watched over the scene, seeing this Kazekage comfort the crying Priestess until she fell into an uneasy slumber, body exhausted from the emotions she has finally let out as her final hope was crushed and she was left feeling lonely until this Lord Gaara came home. It would seem Myouga's observations were quite on point when it came to this new male in her life, he clearly cares about her and unlike any other he is able to be there for her at different critical times. His face had gained back the healthy appearance showing he is resting like he should once again, a sign that he most likely wasn't beforehand with all of the circumstances revolving around the priestess. Listening closely he watched him lay her on the couch to rest, grabbing a blanket to drape over her before ascending the stairs for a few minutes, coming back down in more casual attire as he began cooking. With patience he waited, wanting to see what he will do.

Several minutes later he came out with a steaming bowl of miso soup with crackers and jasmine tea, setting it down on the coffee table to cool while picking up the discarded tea cups from earlier. He eventually crouched down beside her, slowly waking her up to try the tea and let her stomach settle. "Kagome," he beckoned to her softly, guiding her into a sitting position as he sat down in the corner of the couch her head rested on, positioning her to lay against his chest as she sluggishly woke and clung to him once more with heavy eyes. "Try and have some tea," he helped her to sit in his lap as the sand carefully brought the cup and saucer to them. Her eyes watered a little, the flavor of jasmine being exactly what her mom would fix when she is upset and quietly she shared that with him as she felt his hand run through her hair in a comforting motion.

"Thank you," she leaned into him, resting her head as she held the cup and saucer, "thank you for being here."

His hand continued the motions making her feel more relaxed, "I'm glad I came home early. I don't want you going through this alone, I want to be there for you in everything you need and want me there for. Never do I want you to go through life like I had once, with no one to call friend, no family member you could turn to, just you and the vast loneliness."

She perked up a little, her brows furrowing as she said, "You," in disbelief, having seen the respect and admiration he holds in the eyes of the village.

"Yes, before I was born I had been forced to contain a beast by my Father. My Mother died in childbirth and my Uncle Yashamaru was my caretaker until I was six and my Father, the previous Kazekage, ordered him to betray me to test my mental strength and control over the beast, to make me think I was only hated, never loved. He had gone through with it and died in the assassination attempt. Most likely he really did want to take me with him to get me out of the cruel world and join him and my Mother but I easily survived. It broke me, I was ostracized from birth and despised by everyone so I turned my back on them and began to only love myself, only truly feeling alive when I killed another, primarily a strong opponent. My Father ordered my assassination so many times through those years I lost count; I was deemed a failure, one they couldn't get rid of. That was my life until six years later it changed, my Father was assassinated, I found another that was forced to contain a beast but had forged bonds and so I began to follow his path instead. It took time but I eventually became someone others needed, someone that can share feelings like pain… sadness… and joy with others… Like I said, I was foolish to not have seen through your determination for what it truly was… a cry for help… and I'm sorry I had been blind. Never do I want to see you suffer," he held her, strengthening the bond they are building as he let her take comfort from him, as much as she needs. "You're a wonderful person in my eyes and I feel sad you have to go through so much pain but I am glad you're in my life," he confessed bringing a small smile to her lips. "I care a lot about you and I'm sure I have already fallen in love with you," he tilted her head up, kissing her on the forehead. "Go ahead and drink up, it should help calm your stomach so you can eat," he urged her.

Watching and judging, it was clear he could give her more than InuYasha ever could. His heart is hers for the taking, he is willing and able to open with her and keep a level head instead of acting solely based on emotions and instinct. Her heart will slowly heal should she not turn him away and he doubted she would now that she has learned what his own life had once been, how he came to be this man. It was enough to earn some respect from him as he easily showed how much he cares for her behind closed doors at least… he will have to see how they will be out in front of others.

When she found she could no longer cry she slowly spoke, trying to open up even though it hurt but she knew he will listen to her as she goes at her own pace. She painted as vivid a picture as she possibly could, which wasn't much in her crestfallen state, but he actively listened showing his interest and looking happy that she is finally pushing herself to talk about it. It was never a matter of trust per say but it hurt to think about it and hurt far worse to try and speak about things. A quiet evening spent with him hearing her soft voice drift up to his ears as she rested against him until her breath evened out once more showing her to be in slumber. He kissed her head again as he rested against the couch with her for some time before he finally took her up to bed and soon retired as well, his arms wrapping around her with a possessive hold as he let his eyes drift shut unaware of the golden orbs that had watched them.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a little impatient so you guys are getting two chapters in one day… maybe even two more one-shots by the end of tomorrow.

Chapter 3

Gaara sat at his desk dutifully doing the paperwork required of his position. He came in later today but not by much. Through her talking last night he picked up that she enjoys jasmine tea and hot baths, even more so if bubbles are involved so he spent the time going to the market and purchasing a few things for her to enjoy herself while he is at work. The bath will hopefully help raise her spirits until he returns home for the day, if not he encouraged her to come see him at work.

"Lord Gaara," a shinobi guard came in the room.

"Yes, what is it," he looked up setting everything down as he noticed the concerned air around him.

"We have an intruder that just suddenly appeared in the village," he informed him.

"An intruder…" he got up following the shinobi out the door to where this intruder is.

Power came off him in waves until he reined in his visible red aura. Cold eyes looked around disinterestedly until one of the ones he knew would come had finally arrived. "Lord Sesshoumaru," he greeted, the council soon joining his side as a crowd gathered around to look at someone so otherworldly.

"Lord Gaara," he returned the respectful gesture and turned his eyes behind the crowd to the other he wanted to come as they ran up, worming their way through the crowd. "I trust you're now able to speak Priestess," he decided to rile her up a little.

She looked up at him with a small frown, "Thousands of years and you still call me by title rather than by name," she fought off pouting, "and yes, thanks to you and Tenseiga I am fully healed, thank you. I'm guessing you are here for that visit Gaara had notified me of." Many took not to her informal usage of his name and the way his eyes flicked her way looking a little happy about it.

"Yes and it was a small thing since I had been in your debt. I never thought something could ever put a stop to that mouth of yours," he provoked her into giving him a scowl. "There is more to this visit as well that I will reveal now," he brought a singular hand up making several tense but she remained as curious as Gaara since neither deems him a threat. With a snap a black hole appeared above them and shot out someone else making them hit the ground behind him.

"Oh so now you release me, did you get enough amusement now you sadist," came a mouthy unfamiliar voice.

"Not yet," he replied making them grumble before looking around.

"Wait, you mean you have finally let me come see her," the voice sounding surprised with its silky undertones.

He shifted to glare behind him, "She is right before me fox, use your nose or do you need to go through the basics of training if you are going to act like an insolent whelp," he threatened, those who could see the other male noticed he had paled considerably not wanting to go through this training again that he mentioned.

"Sesshoumaru, who is it you brought with you," she asked curiously, her eyes trying to see around his armored form as she ignored the slight glare she gained for not calling him Lord Sesshoumaru.

She could make out footsteps crunching the dirt beneath their feet as another tall figure emerged with long auburn hair and sharp teal eyes. "Have you even aged," they looked her over seeing how similar she looked to when he had last seen her.

"She has yet to be here a full year, in fact Kagome, happy birthday, I believe you are 18 today, isn't that right," he added in, never missing a detail but she clearly had as her eyes looked stunned at the knowledge.

"Kagome," the auburn haired male stepped forward having long, soft hair held up in a teal tie and four tails behind him swaying in an excited motion.

"Sh-Shippo," she questioned looking at him, the characteristics and species giving a good clue to who is in front of her. Before she could blink he was upon her lifting her up in a crushing hug, "Ugh, Shippo I'm human remember," she managed out with the breath knocked out of her.

"I'm so glad to see you again," he told her, "you were like a second Mother to me during those years," he admitted and Gaara felt his eyes soften, this was the fox kit she'd had a hand in raising after he was left orphaned. Now they have been reunited. Setting her down with a serious look, "I would have come sooner if the old dog would have let me, Ouch!" A green whip struck him in the back as reprimand, "Heh, but you see he wouldn't let me. He just kept beating me to a bloody pulp so I couldn't escape before throwing me into his version of an isolation chamber so blame him that I wasn't here sooner because you can count on the fact I would have been the first to see you."

"Watch your mouth fox or I will take you to task right here," he warned, "You're not the kit she coddled in the past."

"Hey I did not coddle him," she defended.

He "hn'ed," clearly disagreeing with her. "You were far too lenient on him, he gained certain behaviors from the Monk and InuYasha, this equated to a headache for me when he came searching for someone he knew could keep him alive and train him until he is strong enough to be on his own and survive until we found where you disappeared to."

"Certain behaviors," she turned an eye on Shippo thinking it over, "I suppose he is still mouthy…"

"Hey, not you too Kagome! You always used to take my side," he looked at her feigning hurt.

"You're now pulling a look customary to Miroku," she smiled a little and then her face grew scary, a look that had never been directed towards him before, "but if I find out you have taken on some of his other habits it will be me taking you to task," she promised.

"Uh Kagome," he whined pitifully as Sesshoumaru watched the interaction.

"He is quite the ladies' man," he informed her getting a quick glare from Shippo.

"Really now, I find that interesting," she watched Shippo pale and back up a few steps still knowing what that look could lead to. She looked them both over with a critical eye as she took in the changes they have both undergone and then her eyes caught the large spherical pommel extending out from the hilt and she backed up feeling the evil sword give off the evil aura full of malice directed towards her as the sphere glowed.

Gaara stepped forward, placing his hands in a comforting manner on her shoulders, "What is it?"

"Priestess," Sesshoumaru lifted his aura, easily suppressing the sword into submission much to its chagrin.

"You have all four swords… but how," she looked at him trying to quell her lingering fear of that terrifying sword.

"I'm sure you know InuYasha has passed on by now, he was only a half demon. By his will the Tetsuiga became mine to keep it in the family. So'unga found a way back from Hell seeking your blood first but you were not around and I easily took control of him before it could possess anyone. So long as it is in my possession it will never cause the chaos of before, you should be able to expect that from me," he looked at her as if slighted.

"Lord Gaara, we should take care of these demons while we have the chance," said Joseki in a hushed manner, unaware the demons can hear them perfectly well.

He gave him a stern look, "These are her allies, guests of the village not an enemy," he stated firmly. "My orders were not followed either that the guards are aware of Lord Sesshoumaru being welcomed here," he looked around at his council not happy.

"We should not be associating with the likes of them and what does it say about a priestess that would openly do so in front of everyone," he pressed showing a growing disdain, "they are demons, beasts, it is all in their name. You wouldn't doom the village just to appease her," he challenged the Kazekage catching looks from those who could hear.

Kagome was growing mad, she looked ticked off and the two demons knew she is now like a ticking time bomb on their hands but they had become used to it a long time ago. Gaara replied loud enough others could hear, unaware of how angry she is but could feel her tense up, "I was once considered a monster by the entire village and you were part of the very council my Father had when he was in my position as leader helping him to help him govern the village and ordering assassination attempts on me. Are you incapable of seeing the mistakes of the past," he countered with his piercing gaze. "They have never shown an ounce of hostility and I have a feeling they are both far more powerful than you can imagine. Take them on, I dare you to see what you are up against if they are both up to what is most likely a small challenge if they would even consider it that," he fed him the bait. "I will do nothing against them so long as they remain on good terms and I give them permission to visit since they will likely do so regardless and no one would even know they are here unless they decided to let you."

"Lord Gaara how could you stand here defending them when they are intruders to the village, true demons," he pressed growing agitated.

Facing growing red she spun around and got right in his face, surprising Gaara when she began showing this side of her, "Who gives you the right to cast such judgements over another species or another living being?! Are you blind or something?! If Lord Sesshoumaru wanted to he could have destroyed this village with probably one swipe of his sword and you never would have even known where it had come from. They are my allies, the little bit I have left of my former life, I will not stand hearing someone be so bias and shallow in thoughts trying to plan an attack that they can easily hear. Their senses are far superior to yours; I doubt there is a person here who could take Lord Sesshoumaru on and definitely no one that would come out victorious. -,"

"That is enough Priestess, let him try, in fact anyone who would like to can take me on is welcomed. I will revive anyone I kill but don't test me a second time, Tenseiga only brings the dead back once," he informed them.

"I would join but I don't think Kagome would enjoy how I like to play with my prey," he gave a deadly smirk as he looked at the man Kagome was just yelling at.

"I am glad though to see you have not become some spineless wench, I had wondered if you were ever going to get to the tongue lashing you often gave out back then," he watched as the Kazekage pulled her away from Joseki, the very same one trying to make a tool out of her. "I will however not tolerate your council members trying to turn her into a tool for the village, sending her into dangerous missions just to secure the lives of the others that she is not responsible for. Should I ever find out of such she will be gone and I will never let her return no matter how long or high she screams at me," he caught the entire council's attention but didn't faze Gaara the least bit that he had obviously been spying on them.

Pulling her into his arms, not caring for the threat to take her from him he replied, "I have no plans of such and refuse to allow it. She is already in agreement that the life of a shinobi is not the one for her. Do you wish to go through with the challenge? I would prefer no one dies, gets critically injured, or destruction to the village."

"This would be hardly a thing for me, those who dare may come at me when they are ready," he looked bored causing Kagome to sigh at his arrogance. "As for you fox, do as you wish, she is not innocent to the darkness found in others."

"Yes but I was a kit back then," he pulled a leaf out and placed it on his head. With a 'pop' he was the small adorable kit she had once held causing a few girls to coo over him. Jumping up into Kagome's welcoming arms he snuggled up to her like he used to.

Turning around she turned excited eyes on Gaara, "See, wasn't he just so adorable?" She beamed up at him as she held Shippo out for his inspection.

"I would have to agree," he stated, feeling a bit warm at the knowledge she most likely would have been his one true friend had they met as kids.

In his childhood voice Shippo said, "Only Kagome could look at a demon like myself and call them cute back in those days," he stated proudly.

"Enough foolishness fox, you are no longer a kit," Sesshoumaru looked at him with irritation flashing in his eyes at the foxes antics and knowing he has an ulterior motive in place.

With an exaggerated sigh he hopped out of her arms regretfully and transformed back to his correct age, returning to his Lord's side. "Can we hurry up then, I really want to show Kagome what I got her for her birthday and all the other ones," he grew antsy.

"Anyone who wishes can go up against them, all others stand back," Gaara ordered out. A few murmurs went through the crowd, the demons could easily pick up that they were primarily just interested out of curiosity rather than any disgust. A few of the woman stepped forward eager to fight such handsome males in their opinions.

Several finally stepped forward and Goza commented towards Joseki, "What, you are not going to put your own life in there after all of the fuss you made?"

"With that amount to go up against them I shouldn't have to," he tried to play it off.

"Start when ready," Gaara refereed, choosing to be a spectator as he had no interest in fighting today or in his robes. He could see Kagome frowning, clearly not enjoying the fact the two are going to be fighting against his shinobi. He wound an arm around her midsection, pulling her back against him as he watched them start with attacking Shippo first and he began thinking of what to get Kagome as a present or cook for dinner.

Shippo held a flirty smile as he easily defended himself against a few women; his preference for human women had never left him, most likely an influence by being with Kagome and Sango. "I would be open to having a few drinks with you ladies at a later date," he made them blush and let out his pheromones making them fall into his charms easier as he continued to dodge their attacks. "Sorry ladies but I don't want to hurt you so you will have to just _fall_ for me," he gave the instruction and all three collapsed into his arms passed out. Moving them off to the sidelines he went back out into the designated area for the challenge, watching as Sesshoumaru used his master swordsmanship skills to easily deflect the attacks, looking more like he is performing some sword dance rather than actually defending himself from attacks. "Show off " he muttered as he waited for any more challengers.

"I don't see you taking this seriously fox," he quipped back.

"Hey I have three challengers passed out over there, what does that say about you dog," he gave a smart reply; barely missing the kunai Sesshoumaru snatched from the hand of one and sent his way.

He couldn't be seen for all of three seconds but suddenly all fifteen attackers collapsed with an easy chop to their pressure points. "I have fifteen down," the silent challenge issued between the two of them.

"I accept your challenge," he looked irritated before he gave a mischievous smile and pulling out a leaf as he stood in front of Sesshoumaru he looked at the final challengers. He disappeared from their view as he took down six with not a sound and Sesshoumaru used his speed to take down another seven before they both reappeared in their former positions.

"I am still far ahead of you," he said arrogantly.

With a scowl towards him he returned to looking at the final twelve and grew mischievous once again, "Fine then watch this," he grinned making several nervous. "What should I pull from my bag of tricks…" he hummed until his eyes lit up. With a jump in the air his speed disguised him for a few seconds as he landed right in front of Kagome and Gaara, giving them a wink before grabbing something pink from a sack tied around his waist. With a little fox magic he turned the ground beneath them into a pink sticky substance, "Bubbalicious gum, remember it Kagome," he looked at her with a twinkle in his eye and disappeared from sight once again and reappeared in front of the shinobi weaving his fox magic around them making them fall under his illusion playing off of their fears as they turned pale white giving off screams and unable to break it like they could a genjutsu. By the time it faded they were passed out in an upright manner. "Ha! See that!"

"I still win," he said unmoved, "I took down 22, you only did 21," he looked at him arrogantly while flicking some dirt out from beneath his claws.

"Ugh! Anyone else want to challenge me so I can at least tie with him?!" He cast his eyes out into the crowd and landed them on Joseki, "How about you? Why not back up your talk and come face me or are you a coward in your old age," he taunted him.

"Shippo! You're sounding just like InuYasha now!" She scolded him for such talk.

"Now you defend him," Gaara spoke to her.

"I have a strong sense of justice and a moral code," she began to reply, "When I write a book on it I will be sure to hand you one," she gave the sassy reply making him highly amused as he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Not seeing any give into the fox's antics as he turned puppy dog eyes on a few before looking like he is about to beg them into doing his bidding, though amused he drew it to a close, "If no one else wishes to challenge them then I am calling this over," he waited for a minute and cast his eyes around. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Shippo, you're welcomed to stay and join us in my home. I will be happy to have you as guests," he invited them.

Suddenly a figure was flying at them from within a tornado before launching in front of the two males. "You two bastards, how dare you keep my woman from me," he growled at them before he sniffed the air a few times and turned stunned electric blue eyes over his shoulder, the long bound black hair whipping around as he turned to see her. "Kagome, it really is you," he approached, completely ignoring the one holding her as he connected eyes with her own stormy surprised orbs.

"Koga," she said in disbelief as she looked at him, appearing to be a male in his mid-twenties now.

"Wolf," Sesshoumaru growled feeling suddenly testy towards the new male.

"It truly is, you look no different than the last time I had seen you," he said as he kept walking towards her surprised as he took in her features.

"Nine months is not a very long time for me to change," she lightly said, knowing it had only been that long since she has seen them.

"If I had known those dog shits were treating you unfairly I would have taken you away immediately," he seriously told her, having found out long ago that she had eventually been hurt by them both. Sesshoumaru's growl grew in volume, not getting through to the thickheaded wolf.

"This must be Koga, the wolf Myouga had spoken about," he looked over the male, catching his attention for the first time and how familiar he is being with Kagome.

"Get your hands off my woman," he growled out.

Not impressed he didn't even bother getting defensive or jealous since he felt certain that this is a one-way claim, Sesshoumaru looked ready to tear into the wolf, and Shippo did not seem pleased as well. "He can join as well so long as he causes no problems," completely ignoring the hostility aimed towards him.

"Really," she replied looking up at him, relaxing in his hold when it became clear that Gaara has remained levelheaded instead of taking Koga's claim as a threat or anything.

Shippo decided to add his thoughts into things, "Koga, are you really going to be so obsessive? We had good reason to keep her from you since you are quite the womanizer and there is no way I will ever let you have her," he became protective of her.

"None of them were her you stupid fox," he said as if it was obvious. "Kagome is my woman, I laid claim to her a long time ago and you know it Shippo!"

"Yeah, you announced it just because she risked her life to save mine and I remember she smacked you in refusal. When InuYasha and the rest of us came to save her from her kidnapper, _you_ , it was then shouted out once again before you went on to be defeated by a damn _bird_ and only because Kagome has a strong sense of morals did InuYasha not tear into your sorry hide. Trust me, I remember clearly but you clearly have selective memory," he sneered at him.

He turned around instantly aggravated, "Why you runt! I will show you selective memory! I came by plenty of times bearing gifts and saving her when InuYasha failed!"

"Oh yeah I remember one, you offered to bring her Naraku's head to her several times and apologized several times for not doing so. How very romantic and thoughtful of you, just what a young girl wants," he mocked him.

Growling he yelled, "He was a mutual enemy, why wouldn't she want his head as a token of my affection?!"

Not being able to hold it in any longer Shippo roared with laughter at the wolf, "Yeah, maybe for a demon or some evil chick! Here Kagome, I love you so much I brought you a dead guy's head to prove it to you, oh no! Please don't barf! Just hold it in a little longer," he chortled with his little take on what would have happened. "Did you not remember she came from the 21st century, not the Stone Age?! A bouquet of flowers, romantic date, night under the stars, or I recall the lunar rainbow where you promised Ayame that you would take her as your woman."

"So Gaara," Kagome said, "this is a bit like what life for me was often like but Shippo is much older so the guys can't pick on him like they used to. You should have seen the antics between him and InuYasha, though frustrating for me I know it must have looked quite funny to the rest of them if not boring after a while."

"I can see that," he replied, watching the commotion and taking in the information coming out of their mouths. "How did you ever put a stop to it," he asked, seeing that this could take a while.

"Oh that was simple," she replied, "I had subjugation beads on InuYasha, whenever I said 'sit', or yelled it for that matter, he would face plant the ground often making a crater. Depending on how angry I was at the time determined how deep it went or how many times I said it. He easily incited my temper and quite often too," she supplied as they watched them.

"Maybe you should get some on the wolf," he suggested making her giggle. "Being it is your birthday is there anything on your mind that you would like?"

"Not really, the idea of having them over as guests is enough for me, the best present I can think of," she smiled up at him as she lost track of the argument going on between Shippo and Koga, preferring to lock eyes with him to convey her gratitude.

"They are welcome to visit though I am not happy with the wolf's claims. So long as he doesn't do anything he can come and go as he pleases," his words met the ears of the others turning furious blue eyes on him.

"And what can you do to stop me human," he growled at him. "I thought I said to get your hands off of my woman," he began to advance towards them receiving two pairs of growls as aqua orbs narrowed at him fractionally. He was just within grabbing range, a clawed hand coming out to rip Gaara's arm off of Kagome when a swirl of leaves was suddenly next to them with a woman of orange hair and green eyes suddenly smacking Koga with a thick frying pan. He fell backwards as Gaara had already grabbed a foot with his sand to stop his approach.

"You idiot!" She screamed down at him, "When will you ever get over this 'my woman' business?" She fumed down at him, "You were supposed to be sparring with your son but you ditched him you worthless piece of wolf hide! Leave Kagome alone, she has clearly refused you enough times!"

"Ayame," Kagome questioned, looking at the familiar wolf in front of her.

Turning a bright smile her way she said, "Kagome, it has been a long time but obviously some people," she cast a glare towards the fallen wolf, "never change. So how have you been," she asked in a friendly manner having come to respect the human female before her a long time ago.

"I'm doing well, I am feeling even happier to see another familiar face," she smile in return.

"I'm sorry to break it to you but I'm dragging him back so you can enjoy your time with the others but this definitely won't be the last you see of me," she winked her way.

"Wait, Koga," Kagome looked down seeing him instantly alert as she addressed him. "If you have a son doesn't it mean you are already with someone, like Ayame here," she frowned looking displeased at him.

"No no it's not like that Kagome I swear!" He rapidly waved his hands.

"Actually I refused to marry him, we did our duties to the pack but it didn't go beyond there, I found myself un-attracted to him after he remained so thickheaded," Ayame explained to her.

He got up and made a grab for Kagome, Gaara raised his sand up to block him a vicious snarl came out and Koga was suddenly slammed into the ground making it shake as Sesshoumaru glared down at him with red leaking into his eyes. "You may not like it wolf but I am Alpha here, one more attempt at the Priestess I will rip your throat out," he growled down to him, golden eyes clashing with blue.

"Get the fuck off of me you damn dog," he brought out the Goraishi and swiped at his legs causing Gaara to protect several of his villagers with his sand as a frown appeared on his face immediately for the lack of care he had with his aim.

"Kagome, stay here," he let her go and stepped forward, Sesshoumaru seeing that the wolf managed to bring the Kazekage into action. "You dare to toss attacks around so aimlessly, having little respect for the lives around you, the very lives I protect."

Koga turned towards him, seeing how he now stood protectively in front Kagome and challenging him. "I could care less who you are," he spat out.

"Then you have made a bad judgement in doing so. I may have been initially fine with Lord Sesshoumaru handling matters until you nearly claimed the lives of my people who have done nothing to you," he appeared calm but those who know him also know he is highly protective of others. "I will give you one chance to correct that error only for Kagome's sake before I decide to show you why I am the Kazekage of this village," he kept an eye out for any sign of Sesshoumaru taking offense but it would seem he understood that the wolf has overstepped his bounds on another's territory.

"I would listen to him if I were you," Shippo said, "he is far stronger than the rest of them and you still have Lord Sesshoumaru to deal with," he reminded him.

"I am not apologizing to some male who had his hands on my woman and I could care less about your fucking Lord," he said aggressively, inciting another growl from the demon lord.

Ayame joined Kagome behind Gaara, "Now he is in for it," she sighed. "I guess I will be literally dragging him back," she realized.

"Ayame, shouldn't we do something," Kagome looked worried about how angry the dog demon is.

"Kagome, you should know by now that demons, in fact men in general are quite non-tolerant towards a male they deem a threat. Your man looks as if he will at least leave him with a good reminder but Lord Sesshoumaru gave him a direct order to not leave the demon realm and he did the second he realized they found you. They don't want him around you because they don't feel he deserves you, in fact Lord Sesshoumaru has been keeping an eye on this Kazekage to judge his worth since he is actually quite fiercely protective of you," she informed the stunned woman.

"Wow, I didn't know Lord Sesshoumaru cared that much," Kagome suddenly said as she really looked at the female wolf, "You really haven't aged much," she complimented.

"I know right, demon genes," she said with a grin before looking around. "I have got to say Kagome, they have some rather cute men here and I hear they are not just ordinary humans but shinobi with some power called chakra," she gave one a flirtatious look. "Is it true they can make clones," she looked over at her.

Looking at Ayame as she looked real interested in the answer she shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I mean I don't know if everyone can but they tried teaching me how to make my own but the chakra was sealed at that time."

"How about you give it a shot now," she encouraged looking curious to how it is done.

Tapping her chin in thought she tried to remember how, "Well I think it went something like this," she tried focusing her chakra and started doing a couple hand signs when a large hand stopped her.

"I doubt you want to accidentally attack Gaara should you be wrong," Kankuro surfaced from behind them. Looking sheepish she nodded at him. "Let me show you and her instead," he did the signs for the version of the clone jutsu they use, suddenly having two of him in front of them. The other clone responded, "There is many versions of the clone jutsu and unless they are only taijutsu users then yes they can all use it since it is one of the tests in the academy."

"So who would you be," Ayame asked with a mysterious smile.

Looking over at the new woman he said, "I am Kankuro, Gaara's older brother and I heard Kagome say you're Ayame?"

"That would be me," she looked at him with a certain look in her eyes that Kagome was unsure of. "Maybe sometime you could show me what _else_ you can do," she suggested making him blush as he caught her meaning.

Kagome blinked at them still too innocent to realize what was really going on, "Well why not now, I don't think either of you really need to be too concerned about the guys. I will step in before anything all that bad happens," she suggested.

Kankuro coughed, looking at Kagome as he realized she really is that innocent still to honestly know that Ayame is more or less looking for a good romp, not a talent show in the way she is thinking. "I feel it is best I remain here by you while Gaara is confronting that other guy who is being deemed a threat to you and the village," he stated though he cast a look at Ayame, seeing her try to hide a coy smile.

"Kagome, you are still so innocent, I can even smell it coming off of you. Hasn't this guy finally turned you into a woman, I mean really, if it wasn't for it being so obvious that you two are together I would have wanted a piece of that candy," she made Kagome and Kankuro sputter, her face going quite red as she gaped at the other female pointing in shock as she finally caught on to everything. "Oh, whoops," they both caught her as she passed out from the lack of oxygen and realized Gaara is now looking at them from over his shoulder, having clearly heard the whole conversation going on right behind him.

"I have better things to do than stand here all day with you wolf," he refused to call him by name, finding him far too disrespectful of Kagome to think about giving him any courtesies.

"Give me my woman and I will be out of your hair," he countered back with a cocky smirk.

"Wrong answer," he calmly replied and said, "Kagome is with me by choice, she will most likely be my future wife. I have given the others permission to visit her as they please but if you do not back down I will consider you a threat, make your choice and make it quick."

"I will not let some puny human have her," he shouted at him in his anger.

"Very well," he simply said. Before Koga could even finish his first stride as he charged at him Gaara had manipulated the sand to do his bidding, getting a firm hold of him as he captured him within a sphere, preparing to bury him underground until he passes out but the Goraishi aided his escape. Not fazed he simply hit him with the sand to toss him in the air, wrapping it around his ankle and whipping him into the ground without even moving from his spot.

Sesshoumaru watched, the Kazekage had his arms folded, controlling the sand by his will it would seem. He is certainly different from the others; this is not something even he could do. The male has continued to look very secure and levelheaded, his mind showing some of his battle prowess and ability to be flexible against opponents of unknown strength. Normally he would have demanded to deal with the wolf on his own but this will help him gauge how the Kazekage is in battle and would react towards other suitors, especially those who are making wild claims that Kagome never accepted. She has received no backlash from him, no jealous or insecure vibes, and he doesn't plan on killing the wolf because he does not want to upset her.

"You know Koga, today is Kagome's 18th birthday and you're being a big douche bag," Shippo looked at him as he was being dragged along the ground, his claws making deep gouges in the sand.

"I could give her a birthday present by making her my mate tonight if that fucker would give up," he growled, feeling the sand tighten as Gaara caught the sexual meaning to his words. Swiping his claws in the same attack, Gaara was near furious since Kagome is behind him as well as villagers, he quickly made a wall of sand with a few hand signs then jumped on top of it as the attack faded.

Narrowing his eyes he looked down at the wolf, "How could you say you deserve her when you just sent an attack right in her direction," his eyes taking on a more angry look. "Yet again you sent an attack that would hurt the bystanders, I can see why none of them wanted you to come here, you are a danger to my village and not allowed to set foot inside these borders," he passed his judgement on him. "It is time to be rid of you so I can do something more worth my time," his eyes connected with Sesshoumaru's, a hidden message passing through them.

"You have got to be kidding, you think you are good enough for her," Koga evaded his sand as he broke free, preparing to attack again.

"I respect her enough that if she turns me away because she loves another I would not proceed to be like you. She is capable of choosing her own path and knowing what her heart desires, the choice will always be hers when it comes to me," he stated, acknowledging Kagome as being her own person and one that is free to make her own decisions, not be pushed and domineered into things. Gathering his sand in a surprise attack he managed to stab him with several spikes in his limbs before wrapping the sand around his midsection and tossing him high into the air. Sesshoumaru made his move, forming a black hole in the sky and kicking the wolf into his isolation chamber then landing on the ground to face Gaara. "Would you join us for a celebratory dinner at my home," he invited once more.

"I accept the invitation," he then turned his eyes towards Shippo. "Clean up your mess," he demanded, referring to the bubblegum, "and release the women."

"Yeah yeah," he shot a flame of green fire at the goo, releasing the shinobi as it ate away but did not harm them and then turning around to go by the women. "Release," he commanded.

Gaara turned around and picked up Kagome, "Kankuro, Ayame, will you two join us as well," he invited them. Getting an affirmative from the both of them before he quickly led them across the village to his home, letting Kagome lie on the couch as he headed upstairs to change and make a clone to go back out and get her a few presents while he remained to entertain the guests and begin making something for dinner. As he entered the downstairs he realized he had never asked, "Do either of you have a preference when it comes to food?"

"I will be only having tea since I do not eat human food," Sesshoumaru informed him, not insulting the Kazekage in the slightest.

"I got used to human food a long time ago so I'm sure I will eat anything you make," Shippo said.

"I will give it a try," Ayame replied to him.

"Tea please," said a small voice from his shoulder.

"Myouga, I had not been aware you were around again," he looked down at the tiny flea demon, "you may stay."

"Thank you Lord Gaara," he replied looking up at him.

"Yeah, Myouga is a coward; he tends to stay away from any area that is unsafe. It used to be quite funny when Kagome and I would realize he disappeared meaning it was no longer safe wherever we are and start to panic. Those were some good days running for our lives," Shippo gave a small laugh as he remembered them clearly. Gaara casted an amused glance at the pouting flea before turning to his brother getting a shrug as his eyes went back to the female wolf demon.

"I will get started on dinner then, make your selves comfortable," he disappeared into the kitchen looking around in his cupboards and running ideas through his mind quickly as he took stock of what he has to offer.

"You know Gaara," Kankuro walked in, "I don't recall you ever cooking for someone else before, are you sure you are up to the task of feeding all of us?"

"I made miso soup for Kagome last night and she seemed to enjoy it well enough," he commented while he kept busy pulling out ingredients. "I don't feel cooking is all that hard of a task, I will just have to multiply the number of servings and dishes to ensure there is enough to go around."

"Want some help at least," he offered.

Looking over the ingredients he said, "I am planning to make sukiyaki, gyoza, white rice, oden, tsukemono, buy sand dango's, and tea."

"You already planned that far ahead; man I didn't know you were so quick at this. Well I will go buy the dangos quick and come back to help. Need any ingredients while I am out," he asked just to be sure.

"More beef and eggs couldn't hurt along with whatever their preference is for tea," he quickly replied already getting started as he brought out the different utensils and cookware.

"Okay, be back shortly," he began to walk out, quickly joined by Ayame who gave him a coy smile causing him to blush.

Shippo rolled his eyes but changed into his small fox form and cuddled up to Kagome while Sesshoumaru entered the kitchen, sitting down at the table as he noticed that Myouga remained on Gaara's shoulder watching him cook and chatting away as he shared a few old battle stories that he was most likely not around for. This Lord Gaara seemed to be of the more humble sort and instead of displaying arrogance he just appeared confident in his own quiet way. The male appears to have a good influence on those around him including the Priestess. Many females had gushed over him in admiration but he showed no sign of hearing them even though he is certain he did but it still pointed towards him only having eyes for the Priestess. He verbalized that he considers Kagome as being with him and that he wants her for a wife in the future while also showing respect that it is her choice should she choose to or not and he will respect her decision. Hearing a break in the conversation he asked, "How long have you been the Kazekage, you look young in human years?"

Looking at him for a moment from the corner of his eyes he replied, "Since I was fifteen, the position was empty for three years until they appointed me for some reason. I am twenty now," he informed the demon lord. "Where do you rule," he asked.

"I rule the majority of the demon realm we created to get away from the pollution humans of the past were causing. The wars were just as annoying," he commented. "In the Feudal Era I became the Lord of the West, after Kagome left I extended my control to most of the East to keep watch over the well and her family. Among the demons I am still the ruler here in their eyes even though I was not actively guarding anything but that well," he shared with him.

"Kagome would most likely find it interesting to hear of what you have done while she was gone. I find it interesting to hear that demons have created their own realm, was the pollution truly that bad back then," he asked, looking for a possible history lesson.

"Yes, I guess you could say it could give one a migraine easily from the sound and the increase in noise. Her shrine was located in InuYasha's forest so it made it easier for us to be around there as it stood on a high hilltop away from downtown Tokyo. She had a very caring family, we didn't enjoy breaking the news to them when it became clear that she should have come through the well by then yet never did." He shared, knowing this Kazekage has a curiosity where it pertains to Kagome, the Priestess he felt he should be protective of after he had been harsh in the past. Time can change a person and though he is still a cold and arrogant being he had thawed some thanks to Rin and others, including the fox.

Gaara was a little surprised that the demon lord is suddenly in a chatty mood so taking the chance he responded in a similar way as he continued to prepare the food. Sesshoumaru easily told him of his first experiences with Kagome when she was only freshly fifteen standing up against a full-fledged demon with no regard to her own health as she continued to do so time and again regardless of what InuYasha would say or do. It was easy to picture her that way, as Sesshoumaru decided he could never really figure out if she was really that brave or just dense. As those days and weeks turned into a few months he had grown a grudging respect for her, coming to her aid on a few occasions even if he didn't really mean to. It had grown to such a high respect more than he could care for when she taught him of the future and in a decision of pure stubbornness he had decided to cast her from his side to prove he doesn't need her valuable information and can make it without her help. A few days later he had spotted her looking lonely on a hillside as he came to the village to see Rin and ignored the Priestess, scoffing at what he considered a weakness but he had no idea that his actions would be the ones to send her wanting to go home for a good long while but instead never made it and never returned, the Priestess went missing and he was partial to blame.

When he finally lived to see her time and get an answer to why she never returned, he watched as she went in and out of that well, how stressed she was on both sides and the pain of being in a love triangle caused her. That was when he felt forced to recognize her truly as someone deserving of his respect. Time after time she made trips through that well as she grew older but it was on this side they could see just how vulnerable she was and it only grew worse after it became clear that InuYasha had cast her from his side. Her sixteenth birthday came and she was already traveling with Sesshoumaru, no longer jeopardizing her schoolwork and attendance with the quest complete, she seemed eager to go back once again. He watched how much effort she really put into teaching him what she knows while taking on her own studies, trying to understand them. Another year passed and she was soon in a new grade turning seventeen and he began counting the days knowing that it was only a few months after that birthday that she never returned and her absence in all of their lives was felt. That day he had seen her on the hill, the last time he had seen her before she disappeared was seared into his mind over these centuries that passed and now he will get his answer and confront her for that mistake, which is exactly what he planned on doing. She waved goodbye to her mom once again, in a rush to meet him at the younger Goshinboku tree in the past, he felt certain that this is when he cast her from his side as well. The days ticked by to three and not a single one of them left, a fourth, a fifth, sixth, seventh, and then the days just kept on going with her not returning, her family looking at the well in concern after she missed a whole week of school. She had never returned home either, she was gone.

With that knowledge the guilt had really set in as they gained a real good perspective on her double life and everything she ever did for him and the effort it took to do it as well. They had simply used her and tossed her away, that is what it would appear in her eyes or any others if they didn't know how they really felt when making those decisions. Shippo looked heartbroken all over again as he was refused being able to reunite with the woman he had looked at as a Mother. They all remained hopeful that she might return, just thrust into a new journey in another era where she will eventually be able to return home and restock supplies but as her Grandfather passed away, then her Mother, and Brother, it became clear she never returned here either and they were given the shrine so they might hopefully be around the day she returned through that well and didn't feel lost with everyone gone. He put an enchantment on the well to notify him when it was used once more so they may continue on with their lives as it became a painful memory knowing she is in some other era or something with absolutely no one. He had even found a way to find out if her soul ever passes on to the netherworld and becomes reincarnated but neither happened and he couldn't get the well to open up just in case she might be trapped in that passage of time.

By the time the well finally signaled that someone had passed through, thousands of years later, he almost thought he had had imagined it while visiting another Lord with important business. When he was finally able to cross dimensions and make his way to it he found no one except a scent that he could have sworn was hers but by that point, any direction she may have traveled was covered and the area seemed frequented by other humans. Instead of telling the others he kept it to himself, occasionally searching around the desert to make sure she wasn't out there dying somewhere as he made sure his third way to keep tabs on her possible arrival, strong spiritual powers, her pure power that he had to admit is quite formidable but for months nothing happened. In yet another meeting the alarm buzzed on the other side of his mansion, he took off without a care to the other dimension but when he arrived it had already passed making him growl and clench his fists at how irritating and tedious this has turned out to be. He would have to wait a few more days before he was given another chance and was lucky enough that Myouga had been in that dimension and pointed him towards the desert village full of shinobi. With his barrier he had gone around finding noticeable damage done, hearing the talk of what had happened and growing irritated he found she was gone once again, he even found where she rested but she fled from the village, it was his first tip that something was wrong with her.

He rested in her abandoned remnants of the apartment she once slept in, determined to remain in this era as Myouga joined him. In the wee hours of the morning a couple days later he thought he could smell her scent but wasn't sure as he watched what felt like a powerful shinobi fly into the village on his sand carrying someone as they immediately went straight to the hospital. With little else to do he continued to wait, occasionally leaving for short periods to take care of his body and then he returned with the alarm blazing once again. He could just barely feel it when he returned before it was suddenly just snuffed out, it came from the direction of the hospital and as he spotted a figure the following night sitting next to the bed, the very same one who used the sand to fly and is considered the leader here, he could see it was a female most likely on the bed with long black locks but that was it. The next night he returned with Myouga and had him make his way through the place until he found that room. When he finally pulsed his aura he felt deeply satisfied they had finally found her until he found she is in complete agony, he could read it in her eyes that she is in pain while this male remained by her side protectively, willing to take him on should the need arise and he could feel that determination within the very sand scattered in the room. It got his attention, he had originally planned on finding her and taking her straight to his realm where he would look after her but it would seem she had already created a life here in this village and this male appears to want to keep her there as well. So he decided by the time he left that night, if that male is stepping up to the plate he will keep a close eye on him to ensure she will be in good hands instead of the often arrogant or brash ones in the past. As it goes right now as he watched this male create this celebratory dinner inviting them as guests, minus the wolf since he could care less that he is no longer allowed here, he is doing quite well even with mistakes. He easily acknowledged them when he noticed them and apologized, he kept a level head in everything so far, calls her by name ensuring she knows he recognizes her as an individual, and has no problem standing up to protect her. It all created this sensible man who already knows his feelings for her, making sure she knows, and even publicly stated his want to take her as his wife if she will have him later on; it was everything she ever needed in a man.

Gaara was told most of everything that occurred in the hunt for Kagome; feeling moved that this demon lord felt strong enough to go to these lengths so they can finally know what happened to her and repay her for all of her kindness. It gave him a great look into where others went wrong and how that accumulated into the Kagome that was brought tired and weak from the lack of water and food out in the desert and hurt that her one passage home would not let her through. He could only hope Kagome would understand his reasoning for keeping the wolf away; he could not endanger her and the village just for the sake of an old friend when even the others didn't want him coming by her. As the demon lord gave him the insight to what took place from his view he felt the respect he had only given him due to title and what he did for Kagome become real respect in knowing his actions now are for her benefit, even spying on that meeting and anything else, so he must be doing well in his eyes since Kagome is still here resting on the couch he assumed when really she had woken up and listened silently.

His brother finally made it in and helped to finish the rest of the dinner and setting the table up for him. Kagome held Shippo in his small fox form for a few more minutes until it was finally time she got up and joined the rest of them in the kitchen. Shippo transformed, letting out a yawn as he stretched and followed right behind her. The food smelled good, it was clear to him that Gaara must be able to cook, it was certainly different to see that a guy did all of this instead of Kagome, she must really appreciate the fact he went through all of this work for her and the people she knows. At this point he has no problem with Kagome staying here if she is going to clearly be treated this well by the male pursuing her, he just needs to know if she feels the same since that is the tiebreaker in his opinion.

That dinner was simply amazing in Kagome's opinion as she gave Gaara appreciative glances and tangled her fingers with his underneath the table for a minute before she passed a dish over to Shippo. Everyone had relaxed in the atmosphere and it would seem Gaara and Sesshoumaru actually grew to mutually respect the other as they often spoke about things, primarily what it is like for Sesshoumaru to rule over most of the demon realm and Gaara to be a young ruler here over the shinobi of the sand. She has a good feeling he will be around often and not just to see her as they did look like they are really enjoying that talk. Shippo on the other hand was mercilessly picking on Kankuro of all people and Ayame was only making it worse, she was quick to try and tune that conversation out as she instead spoke with Myouga to learn more of what happened to everyone, hearing how everyone seemed to have had a happy ending to some extent. It was simply a nice meal, one she is glad that happened because it was the best birthday gift she could receive. Gaara had made a toast in honor of her birthday and being reunited with those that are left. It was truly a good day.

"Hey Kagome," Shippo called her when she had a lull in conversation with Myouga. "Since you are done eating I thought it might be a good time to finally give you what I have for your birthday and all the other ones I watched."

"Shippo, you really didn't have to, this is the greatest gift right here," she told him but he shook his head.

"Nuh uh, this may be great and all but Gaara, I am about to top you," Shippo said with an air of confidence.

"Since I know that nature of the gifts you have and the others, I think some should be left last," Sesshoumaru said.

Frowning as he thought about what he said he replied, "Fine fine, a few of them will just have to be given all together as the last presents."

"Me first," Ayame said excitedly as she suddenly held a package out for her.

Gaara stood, "We should go out to the living room then so she has room," he suggested, offering her a hand up.

Kagome sat down in the middle of the couch with Gaara while the others took to the chairs or loveseat. Opening it up she found a beautiful comb with an iris on it and the jewelry to go with it, "Wow Ayame it is beautiful," she said.

"That isn't all, it can be deadly too, let me show you," she grabbed the comb first, showing her how to activate the hidden dagger. "I know about the shinobi in the past, the kunoichi often wore their weapons in plain sight, you can use the necklace for strangulation or something, it won't break and the big petal charm opens up to where you could keep poison or rouge, see?"

"You really put some thought into this, thank you Ayame," she hugged her as Gaara looked at them curiously thinking about speaking with the female wolf demon later about other ideas where he might be able to incorporate it with his own shinobi.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has my gift to you Lady Kagome," Myouga informed her since it really would be hard for him to carry anything she would be able to see easily.

"Kagome," he addressed her by name, pulling a smile to her lips, "I have a kimono to go with it, I'm having a ball, you two are both invited so I hope you do me the honor of wearing it for the occasion along with her gifts," handed her a package, watching her open it and reveal the same iris in the design of the kimono, it was simply breathtaking with the white background and light purple obi.

"You both have really good taste, I'm glad I have something to wear it to. Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru," she smiled up at him and found him holding out the package from Myouga.

"You should read it later Lady Kagome, it is a book that myself and the others created for you. Everyone, including your family has written in it and Shippo even put his humorous pictures in there." Myouga informed her.

Opening it up she looked at the leather bound book before opening to look at a few pages as tears began to come to her eyes, "Thank you," she quietly said as she looked at the pages upon pages of writing and pictures in there.

"Hey, I was told to hold off on some of the gifts so she doesn't cry," Shippo said in protest. "Well I have a lot for you; you can consider it a massive time capsule I put together with the help of everyone back in the Feudal Era and your family. I'm just warning you it is a lot," he informed them as he created a black hole and with his fox magic several items began to come forth, most of them she recognized as she held her hands up to her mouth. "They have given it all for you to hold and cherish in memory of them," Shippo told her as she watched him put Sango's demon slayer outfit, gear, and weapons out, Miroku's staff and prayer beads, Souta's soccer ball, her Mother's photo albums and favorite tea set, her Grandfather's family heirlooms, priestess robes from Kaede, sutras from Miroku, her old worn yellow bag holding her bow, a quiver of arrows and stuffed with ramen, she could only assume it to be from InuYasha, along with the subjugation beads draped out of it. She could just barely make out the robes of the fire rat in there as well. A few trophies of Souta's, her baby blanket, a Shikon no Tama keychain, the kimono her mother made her, baby book, Buyo's collar, and so much more she felt speechless. "So now that you are thousands of years in the future you can still have quite a bit from both of your homes to help you feel at home here in the new era. I was able to basically freeze it with magic to keep everything in good order so it would be just like yesterday when they handed it to me, so I at least can still smell their scents on it all."

She ended up in tears, trying to hold them in as she looked at all of the touching gifts. She wasn't allowed to think on it long when howling could be heard outside and Ayame stood right up listening to it, "Lord Sesshoumaru, it is Koga, he escaped and brought the pack to hunt down where Kagome went. It is going to be a blood bath if someone doesn't put a stop to this," she looked worried as she watched him fluidly stand up and begin to head out.

"I will take care of this once and for all, I am sorry about the problems Lord Gaara," he apologized for the wolf's actions being he does reside in his territory. The door flung open and before Koga could even step right in he was met with a fist to his chest knocking him away. Gaara stood up with Kagome, getting annoyed by this wolf as Kagome asked him what is going on. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru looked right at her with no room for her to argue, "Koga overstepped his bounds and now he is considered a threat to the village, if you try to get involved I will throw you in your own isolation chamber." He stepped out into the fading light, his silvery hair catching the rays. Gaara held her firmly to him as they too exited the place with the others as they stood around them and Koga faced off with Sesshoumaru. "Your obsession with Kagome had best end here tonight wolf, she will never be yours, and I will never allow you to have her. Should you invade once again I will not come to stop him from killing your sorry hide and if he doesn't do it I will be hard pressed to stop from doing so myself," he gave the clear warning. "Ayame, take care of the pack before something more happens," he instructed, watching her step away and call out to the pack. "You know as well as I do that I have the ability to send you straight to Hell wolf," he reminded. With a few growls they clashed, turning into a bloody fury of claws and blood, all of which is Koga's as Sesshoumaru made it clear he can dance circles around him. When Koga began to sprout fur he kicked him in the air, using the boa he used it to sling him across the village to the top of the valley. Growling his red aura leaked out as his eyes turned red with blue sclera, fangs lengthening with his jaw giving Gaara and Kankuro the chance to see a real demon transformation. His energy shot around until leaping into the air was a massive dog, twice the size of the tailed beasts if not a bit more. Taking to the air he caught the also massive wolf demon with his jaws, tossing him beyond the village into the desert where he can take care of him there.

The massive canines had guards and the council rushing to his home, seeing him depart to oversee this battle among such massive forms. Sesshoumaru dwarfed Koga with his much larger form, the rumbles from their bodies going across the village as they snarled at one another. It didn't last long, Sesshoumaru was literally wiping the desert with his bloody body and Kagome began to struggle in Gaara's grasp wanting to stop the blood fest.

"Kagome, he is not going to kill him," Shippo informed her. "We are demons and he is our Lord whether Koga will accept it or not. He was given direct orders, given warnings but he crossed the line. Unless you want to find yourself mated to Koga instead of living happily with Lord Gaara then I would let the two Lords handle things or you will not enjoy the outcome because if Koga mates you, by force most likely, Lord Sesshoumaru will slaughter him if not give him a tortuous death. He is doing this for your benefit to allow you to choose your own path, if you step in now that will only say to Koga you are accepting him and I doubt you want that," Shippo looked down at her with a serious look knowing very well how often she got involved in the fights of others.

She understood but she doesn't like it, she bit her lip with tears glistening in her eyes. Sesshoumaru leaped on to Koga, gripping his neck hard in an effort to force him to submit. She turned away, burrowing her head into Gaara as he held her there with a hand on her head and another rubbing her back as he continued to watch them unaffected by the blood seeping into the sand. The wolf passed out he noticed before submitting and with plenty of his people around to witness the strength of Lord Sesshoumaru and the one who dared to go against both of them, it should be clear now that not even another demon is a match for him.

Ayame arrived next to them, seeing the end of what happened. "That idiot, I hope Kazak doesn't go easy on him tomorrow," she mumbled looking as he turned back into his humanoid form and Sesshoumaru into his. "Don't let this ruin your night Kagome, he will be mostly healed by the time the sun comes up here," she assured her.

Sesshoumaru tossed him back into a black hole that led to his dungeons to ensure he doesn't get out this time. His guards will know what to do. "Kagome, I am sorry the day has gone this way but the wolf will indeed live and this is for the best, he is not someone I want you associating with for your safety. I will return soon to visit and speak of the ball, enjoy the rest of your evening," he turned around and went straight into the black hole to ensure that the wolf is well taken care of.

"I'm going to go out on the prowl, see what all is going on around the human world these days, I will be back soon," Shippo said, giving Kagome a big hug before he took off leaving her in Gaara's capable hands.

"I think I will be retiring for the day as well Gaara, thank you for the meal and happy birthday Kagome," Kankuro said.

"Goodnight Kagome, enjoy your selves," she winked her way as she left with Kankuro to flirt with him.

"Bye you guys," she waved to all of them.

Looking down at Kagome he gathered up his sand to head back home. "I still haven't given you my gifts," he said to her, making her a bit surprised.

"You made dinner and invited them over giving me a memorable night, what else could you possibly give me," she asked as she looked up at him, seeing he obviously had something in mind. "Gaara," she gave a small pout as he merely smiled knowing she really wants to know what he is up to.

Heading in he was quick to make a clone to clear the table while he grabbed one of the presents he has for her. "Go ahead and sit," he said to her, ushering her over to the couch. "First Kagome," he caught her attention, "I want to give you this," he handed her a box with a simple blue ribbon holding it shut. Allowing her to open it and reveal the golden bracelet with aqua jewels and a house key to his home attached to a simple blue leather chord. He took the bracelet out as she went quiet, "Kagome," he opened it up as she held her wrist out, "will you be my girlfriend," he closed it around her wrist and pulled out the key, "and stay here with me and make this place your home as well and continue to make me happy to look forward to coming home like I have been since I brought you here?"

Her stormy eyes looked into aqua ones as it had never occurred to her that he might have been lonely living here, having little to return to other than food and shelter. 'He really wants me here,' she came to realize, the thought of turning into a nuisance faded as she smiled. Smiling, she told him, "Yes, I really want to. I -," she smiled looking down at his hand holding the key as she clasped it between her own as a dusting of pink crossed her cheeks, "I have been falling in love with you too Gaara, for a while now," she looked into eyes seeing his soft feelings for her as they moved in for a kiss to share.

"I still have more," he informed her as he picked her up and headed up the stairs, turning lights off as he went. Setting her down on her feet in front of the closet he showed her the clothing he bought for her since all of her belongings were scattered several days ago, and turning her towards the bed she could see the massage oils, hear the water fountain, and smell the incense.

"Gaara, but how… you didn't even know about my birthday until a few hours ago," she looked at the candles lit around the room as he used the sand to turn off the lights.

"I'm a shinobi Kagome, I can be in more than one place at once," he reminded her as he brought the lobe of her ear into his mouth to suck on and slowly ease her into the mood. "I love you enough to pull out any ace up my sleeve to ensure I can give you a very memorable day and I want to make you happy and keep you happy as much as possible but most of all I want to always be here for you through it all." He kissed down her neck feeling her give him easier access as her arms wrapped around his neck behind her as she leaned on him, submitting to his ministrations. His hands disappeared under her shirt feeling the bare skin there as he rubbed his hands up and down her sides. "Let me give you a massage, you can decide what clothes come off," his husky voice ghosted over the shell of her ear as she let out small moans.

Pulling her arms down she turned to press the front of their bodies together, nipping and lightly sucking at his bottom lip before she pulled her top off and then tugged at his. With a chaste kiss he pulled his top off revealing the mesh armor before he pulled that off as well and began pushing her backwards to the bed with his lips hungrily feasting on hers while she undid her bra and he quickly discarded it. Hooking her thumbs into her shorts she pushed them down, stumbling to get out of them. Her hands greeted the flesh of his bare torso as they ran down to where she could push his down. Helping her out he undid the hidden buttons and kicked them off, his feet soon touching what was the last garment that had been covering her rear. Her knees came to the edge, hands resting on his final garment as his slid down the naked flesh of hers. He lifted her up on to the bed to lie sprawled out before him as he slowly made his way smoothing a hand up her leg, over her torso and through the valley of her breasts as his eyes soaked in the vision she made with the candlelight playing soft, romantic tones over her body. Leaning down he captured her lips for a lingering kiss before he instructed her to lay on her front and relax. He picked which oil to use and looked at her glorious backside with her hair splayed out, hands almost itching to grab her pert butt, so smooth and round.

Setting the oil down he sat over her back and began rubbing the temples… slowly he eased his way across her forehead… he ran his fingers through her hair applying a downward pressure and made his way across her head as she fell deeper into the sensations with the soothing sound of the water running and the smell of roses in the room from the incense. His fingers glided back up one more time and he kissed her ears and moved his hands back down to where he stroked her back as he moved to hover over her butt and pour oil in his left hand, rubbing his hands together to warm it up then went back to firm long strokes to cover her back with it before he smoothed his hands to go back up to her shoulders, kneading them as she sighed. Working a few knots he pushed his thumbs over it, rotating in a steady motion to ease it away and move on to the next. He pushed his hands to rub up her slender neck before sliding down her back as he pressed a kiss to the middle of her neck continuing to convey his love for her. His hands rested on her lower back where he pressed down to increase the blood flow and loosen her muscles then went back to kneading the area, looking at her shiny skin, glistening as the flames from the candles made it glow.

Spreading his hands out, they glided across her skin as he worked his way back up to her shoulders and smoothed them down her arms, rubbing them in even movements mimicking one another. As he moved further down he let his hands settle on her butt, caressing the skin and massaged it in circular movements as he steadily applied more pressure while he covered the area and moved to her right cheek, kneading it, creating a roll of skin with his thumbs and pushing up as she moaned. He repeated the same movements over on the left and slid off the bed as he kissed each one, hands trailing down the backs of her thighs, down to her calves before sliding them back up as he continued stroking the flesh, adding more oil as he went along then focused on her feet.

Climbing back on to the bed he kissed his way up her spine and gave her a light hug, "Turn over," his voice smoothly coming out, just enough for her to come out of the daze he put her in. As her body rolled over he was graced with the view of her bare front side once again. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips he pulled away before it got heated, leaving her desiring for more as his hands cupped her breasts giving them a squeeze. Watching for any signs of discomfort he continued on rubbing both at first drawing breathy moans from her pink lips while her core grew heated, seeing her wet them as they grew dry. Moving from right to left he changed to focusing on one boob at a time until he was satisfied with the attention they both received and gently squeezed them together. Lowering his mouth to a dusty pink nipple he suckled from it and squeezed the other breast, rubbing and sucking at the same time before he switched.

She began arching her back, her moans coming out a little louder as he continued to lavish her with his attention; she could feel her body become wet in the juncture of her thighs. " _Gaara_ ," she moaned, catching his eyes looking up at her as he sucked on a nipple and pulled away, hands guiding her legs to bend as he crawled backwards maintaining that eye contact as he lowered his mouth licked up across her clit making her shudder as her muscles contracted. Taking another long lick she dug her fingers into the mattress. He grabbed a pillow, lifting her bottom off the mattress as he slid it underneath, propping her pelvis up as he wrapped his arms around her legs and descended again as his tongue stroked her with firm movements tasting the fluids that have already dribbled out. He guided his sand to slither across her body doing circles around her thighs as it made its way to pressing against her breasts while he made a figure eight motion with his tongue feeling her hips lift, pressing against his mouth to create more contact. He changed to a more side to side motion as she began writhing beneath him; increasing the pressure he brought a hand into the action, pinching her pearl lightly as his tongue entered her moist heat, flicking it along the walls as she began to go crazy with need, twisting the bed sheets as she moaned loudly wanting more. His tongue caressed her insides as he continued to taste her until he finally pulled out, replacing the muscle with his finger instead as he lightly chewed and suck on her folds, her back arching and pressing more into him as he played with her breasts using the sand, watching them move and be squeezed as she tossed her head back and forth. "Please Gaara _more_ ," she pleaded and was rewarded with him adding a second finger into her tight heat. " _More_ ," she said again and he nipped her pearl feeling her tremble, "Ah," she gasped out and clenched her walls. "Gaara," she whined in need of him.

He dismissed the sand back to the gourd as he climbed up her body, his slick fingers pulling out to play with her clit again. His soft eyes looked down into hers as he studied her face wanting to remember this night forever, a night that he was able to erase any and all pain for a few hours. He could see the bracelet shining in the dim lighting as it lay still upon her wrist and grabbed it, pulling it up for his inspection as her stormy eyes watched him massage her hand and kiss the underside of her wrist. "You're so beautiful to me," he spoke gently, making sure he sounds sincere in his words.

"Gaara, I want to make love tonight," she said in response, catching his attention as he softly nodded and let his lips descend on hers, his hand leaving those southern lips as he rocked his body against hers. Her hands grabbed hold of his remaining article of clothing, pushing it down and releasing his erection as he kicked the material off.

"Only if you're completely sure," he told her as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I am, I want to be with you this way, know it was you I had my first time with," she gazed into his eyes before lifting up to meet his lips, the touch of his head against her lips caused her to spread her legs wider.

"I would rather be your only," he returned the kiss increasing the fervor as he positioned himself at her entrance through touch alone, wanting to distract her as he slowly pushed in for the first time, hearing small sounds of pain coming from her. He pushed until he broke her barrier and was deeply seated within, kissing and licking away her tears away as he held their lower bodies still. "Shh, the pain will pass," he reassured her and ran a hand through her locks, repeating the head massage to comfort her as her lips took comfort with his. The tension in her body slowly melted away as his caring actions helped ease away the pain. With much care and watchful eyes he rocked his erection in her taking short strokes until he was certain she no longer had any pain from him being inside her. Pressing his body against hers he used the muscles from his lower body to glide up and down her cavern as her hands gripped him, feeling his body as they brought forth pleasure to share in the presence of their love. They both began moaning, his turning more into grunts as she spurred him on to give her more, telling him she can handle more. Their bodies both became slick from the oil and the heat their bodies created as the flames to the candles flickered and Gaara had finally stopped holding back, the chakra in his body helping him to maintain the pace that had her toes curling and him climbing his way to an orgasm. She clung to him desperately as she felt like she is coming undone, her walls clenching as her muscles had spasms. She tossed her head back as her back arched, a scream-like moan coming from her mouth as her body erupted under the pressure. He rode out her orgasm feeling his own being forced out of him under the delicious feel of her walls sending tremors through his cock. His lips pressed against hers as he felt the sperm shoot out, her hands pulling him to deepen the kiss a moment longer and pulled back, staring deeply into each other's eyes and knew right then that their futures are cemented together. She will someday be his wife just like he will someday be her husband and together they will be the medicine that each other needs to live a happy life.

This chapter was a bit of an experiment and since I read through feeling a bit dispassionate today, might be since I am tired and stressed, I'm not quite certain if I am happy with it so I will let you guys be the judge. Another couple stories are coming out; one called Personal damnation and the other will probably be Miscommunication Blunder, both one-shots though the former will be lengthy.


End file.
